Yugioh! 5D's Tag Force 4: Misty Storyline
by VirusChris
Summary: This is the story based on the Yu-gi-oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 game! Follow the young duelist named Chris Corona, an OC, as he walks down one of his many different paths in life. This follows the Misty storyline of the game. OCxMisty pairing
1. CH1: Prologue

**YU-GI-OH! 5D'S Tag Force 4**

**~The Chris and Misty Storyline Version~**

**By VirusChris**

*Author's Note: This is my first Yu-gi-oh! Fanfic and it's based off of the Tag Force 4 storyline as I love the game to death, collecting all the cards and boosters (except for one which is stopping me from completely the game 100%). So I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic… and you can use the first chapter as a template to start making your own fanfic of the Tag Force 4 story mode as most of the dialogue are from the game itself, except for a few changes done by me!

*Friendship/Pairing: ChrisxMisty

*The main character has some modifications from the MC from the game to make my guy unique and he's 19 years old (being almost as tall as Yusei Fudo, but has a very youthful appearance that he is easily mistaken as a 14 or 15 year old).

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

RING! RING! RING!

The alarm clock went off, as the boy groan from being woken up so early in the morning by his alarm clock as he shuts it off, but he had a reason too. Slowly he brought his hands to rub out the sands from his eyes and got out of bed, while stretching and yawning. He quickly went through his draws to pull out a plain black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with bandages wrapped over the left leg, and grab his red jacket (with a gem of some sort the right shoulder and a black armor-like plate on the left shoulder).

"Sheesh… even though I'm 19 years old, it's still a hassle to wake up on my own!"

After properly grooming himself, as in brushing his teeth and combing his black hair (which oddly the tips at the end faded out to a grayish-like color), he grabbed his custom-made duel disk and his Duel Monster Deck and proceeded to go outside.

"Time to head over to the Satellite," he said as he took his super secret route to the Satellite again to go find any cards to collect.

* * *

As he arrived in one of the old abandon towns there were cards on the ground.

"Awesome! These are some pretty good cards! But I wonder why people would throw these away?" said the young man in his red jacket with spiky black hair that curved in a right rotation, like a vortex.

Suddenly another young man appeared with a trademark spiky hair with the golden highlights and blue jacket and stoic look on his face. The young man laments over the forgotten and thrown out cards on the ground by their previous owners.

"I can't believe the way some people treat their cards…" said the young man, "There's not a single card in this world that's not useful in some way."

The boy in the red jacket and the young man in the blue jacket stared intensely at each other, but Yusei broke the silence.

"I see you around here a lot… What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Christopher Corona! But everyone calls me Chris!" said the boy cheerfully scratching the back of his head.

"Chris… I'm Yusei Fudo. Well, thanks a lot for saving the cards."

"Not a problem! I've been collecting these cards around here to build a deck for some of the kids here in the Satellite."

"Really? I'm surprised to see someone from New Domino City coming over to the Satellite to help the people."

"Yusei!"

Both Chris and Yusei turn their heads to see another person running over to them, a young man (or was it a girl?) with long wavy hair.

"Oh, Rally…"

"Oh, it's that guy that's always hanging out around here. Do you know him Yusei?"

"We just met a second ago."

"Oh, okay. It's pretty rare for you to be talking to a stranger."

"Really…?"

"Friends, huh? Must be really nice to have a good friend to hang out with. Well I have to be going now, more cards to scout out and collect! Later!" said Chris as he hurries off in the north direction waving goodbye to Yusei and Rally.

"Hey Yusei, do you think we'll meet him again?"

Yusei stares off in the direction Chris ran off and turn around smiling.

"I believe so…"

* * *

By the coastline with the incomplete bridge to connect New Domino City and the Satellite laid more thrown out cards on the ground.

"Seriously? What's wrong with people? Each card is special and unique and must be treated with care," said Chris sadden by how people can easily thrown away cards.

"Hey! Stop right there!" shouted an individual with spiky, broom-shape, hair with many tracers on his face staring down on Chris suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

Soon the young man took a closer look at Chris' hands, who was holding some Duel Monsters cards.

"Oh, you're just picking up cards off the ground. Sorry… There have been a lot of suspicious folks around here lately… The kids are too scared to even go outside. That's why I'm out here on patrol. What's your name?"

"Call me Chris"

"Chris, eh? I'm Crow. Nice to meet ya! Just be careful around here. You might get run over by my Blackbird! See ya!" said the young man as he walks back deeper in the Satellite.

"Strange guy… but he was nice. I wonder what other people I'll meet today?" said Chris as he returns back to New Domino City.

* * *

Upon his arrival back he finds more cards on the ground.

"Are you kidding? What is it? Throw-out-your-Deck day?" said Chris scratching the back of his head in irritated thought.

"Excuse me…"

Chris looks up to see a beautiful young girl with amber eyes and red hair looking down on him with a curious look on her face.

"What are you doing? I've seen you wandering around here a lot recently. And you're picking up random cards off the street, I see…"

"Well I just can't let some good cards lay on the streets all day long! It's a crime!"

She looks at him with a bewilder look on her face.

"It is?"

"Ah, excuse me! Yes, you two lovebirds!"

Chris looked around to see a girl with swirly glasses and long green hair walking towards him and the girl. He also surveys the area to see any other people around him, but to no avail.

"Wait? Do we really look like lovebirds? Maybe friends, but lovebirds?" Chris said while pondering the thought to himself.

"I'm looking for the building for an organization called the Arcadia Movement around here. Could you point me in the right direction?" the girl in glasses said politely, "I looked it up on the GPS in my car, but then I got lost walking around looking for it."

"The Arcadia Movement is right here. And by the way, we're not actually together," said the girl with amber eyes.

"Whoa! Wait a minute… Aren't you Akiza Izinski?! You are! Ohhh, today's my lucky day!"

"Um… who are you?"

Chris couldn't help, but watch the scene unfold before him. He was curious who the girl in the glasses was and interested in what Akiza has to say.

"Oh… I'm a reporter for a newspaper. Carly Carmine. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind…"

Akiza just stares at Carly in complete silence with an expressionless look on her face. Without saying a word, she turns around and walks away.

"Huh? Wait up! Wait!" said Carly chasing after Akiza.

"Well those two were interesting. I wonder if those two will become my friends? It's a bummer just to chill by myself all the time," Chris said chuckling before proceeding over to the Stadium, "Maybe I should take a look at the Stadium nearby."

* * *

As Chris arrives at the Stadium, mostly deserted, he finds even more cards on the ground.

"You got to be kidding? Even at a Dueling Stadium, people have the nerve to thrown away perfectly good cards? For shame."

"Get out of the way!" yelled a blonde-haired man storming in Chris' direction as Chris jumps out of the way, "You're standing right in the middle of traffic!"

"Sorry! Wasn't expecting anyone coming through here anytime soon," said Chris scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"If you're going to stop to pick up cards, do it on the side of the road!"

"_Rude much?_" Chris thought to himself.

"Mr. Atlas! So this is where you were!" said a blue-haired woman running in the two young men's direction.

"I can be wherever I want can't I?!"

"I just… wish you'd at least let me, as your secretary, know where you're going…" said the blue-haired woman, obviously concern with Jack Atlas the king (or ex-king), until she turned her attention to the young man next to Jack, "Oh, do you know this person, Mr. Atlas?"

"Nope."

"We just bump into each other. Sorry for causing any trouble!"

"Not at all" said the blue-haired woman.

"Oh, there you are! Mina!" said a Sector Security officer with a scar near his left eye walking over to the blue-haired woman.

"Agent Trudge…"

"Agent…? Please don't act like you don't even know me…"

"So… what do you need?"

"I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Humph!" said Jack Atlas as he walks away, "I have no time for this!"

"Ah! Mr. Atlas! Wait for me!" as Mina chases after Jack Atlas.

"Ahhhhhh! Mina!" cried out Trudge as he chases after her in the same fashion.

"Aw… what was that all about? Heh, maybe I'll talk to them next time," said Chris as he walks away from the Stadium.

* * *

There are more cards on the ground near the apartments as Chris picks them up one by one.

"Someone outta make a law where throwing away good cards is a crime! But that's a little unfair and everyone's entitle to their free will," sighed Chris.

"Hey, excuse me!" someone called out.

Chris looked around, but didn't see anyone until he looked down to meet a young boy with green hair tied in a ponytail-style.

"Um, yes?"

"Stop that, Leo! You don't know what kind of person he might be!" said a young girl who looked exactly like the young boy, but with two pigtails sticking out in the front of her head.

"_Hurtful, but I am a stranger to them. It's only fair,_" thought Chris.

"It's okay! The card spirits are saying it's fine, aren't they?" said the boy named Leo.

"Well yes, but…"

"Hey, I'm Leo! This is my sister, Luna! We're twins! What's your name?"

"Pleasure to meet you guys! I'm Christopher Corona, but everyone calls me Chris!"

"Oh, Chris! Cool name! You're picking up cards, so that must mean you're a duelist, right?"

"That's right! But I'm mainly collecting these cards to give away to kids who never had cards before," explained Chris.

"How thoughtful," said Luna smiling.

"Awesome! Then why don't you due… H-Hey, what is it, Luna!?" said Leo as Luna was yanking Leo's arm.

"You can't just go around challenging random people to duels, you know? Anyway, you have to get home and do some study! Aren't you behind in your networking class?"

"That doesn't matter! Not when I'm gonna be the Duel King someday!"

"You can't even do simple addition and subtraction! How can you be the Duel King?"

"Luna, stop pulling me!" said Leo as Luna dragged Leo back to their apartment.

"Heh, to be young again. I wish you the best of luck Leo on fulfilling your dream," Chris mused to himself as he decided to retreat back home for the day as the sun was already setting.

* * *

As Chris continues to walk home he spots a card caught in the wind and blowing straight into a fancy-looking hotel as someone walks out opening the door, as if to let a guest of honor in.

"The winds of change really have something in store for me," Chris said as he enters into the building and picks up the card.

"I'm glad I was able to save these cards today, I can't wait to see the smiling faces of the children when they receive an awesome deck for them to keep!" said Chris chuckling to himself and thinking how happy the kids over at the Satellite will be.

Still wearing a smiling face, Chris turned around to exit the building but came face-to-face with a very beautiful and mature-looking woman. The woman looked into Chris' face and a shocked and stunned spread across her beautiful face.

"…!!! Huh?!"

"Huh? Something wrong?" said Chris looking at the woman questionably surprised by her reaction.

"Oh, never mind… Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," said the woman with an apologetic look on her face, "What's your name…?"

"Me? Call me Chris! It's nice to meet you… erm, and you are?"

"That's a nice name. I'm Misty," said the woman.

"_Misty? As in the Super Model Misty? Hm, I see,_" thought Chris completely unfazed by the fact he was in the presence of a Super Model.

"Do you come around here often?" said Misty snapping Chris back into reality.

"Not really… I came here by chance."

"I see. Oh no… I'm going to be late for my rehearsal. I have to get going, but…" said Misty as she took a step closer to Chris, almost touching his face, examining his face.

"Your face is very interesting. I see that you have met a lot of different people today. I can tell by looking at your face… And I'm one of those people!" Misty said smiling cheerfully, "From this day forward, you're going to experience a lot of different things… with the people you've met today."

"Really? That's cool… already made a ton of friends," said Chris smiling.

"Indeed," said Misty, and for some reason her cheeks with tinted with pink hues, "Some of those experiences may be more difficult than you could ever imagine… but you will make it through them. I know you are strong enough… but yet, they're some many different paths in your future."

Chris ponder over what she said… was he really all that special? No, people aren't born like that, the special only to the people that matter to them. That's what makes a person special that they exist in the lives of others to make them happy.

Misty continues to watch the young man think over what she explain to him, until she realized she wasted too much time already.

"I have to go now… I'll see you again. Goodbye and take care," said Misty as she left in a hurry.

"Time for me to go too…"

* * *

After a long, eventfully, and tiring day Chris finally arrived home. It was just a small house with a bedroom, which strangely connects to the front door, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Taking off his red jacket, leaving only his black t-shirt on, he walk over to his laptop (which is across from his bed) and typed in his digital journal about his day and looking over the best possible combination for a deck the kids can use in the Satellite.

Looking at his window, he saw the starry night sky. As the stars' light takes millions of years to reach Earth, allowing people to view the star's past and ponder what future is in store for the stars… and what future Chris will shine upon in his world.

Looking over at the alarm clock, which was 10:58pm, he decided it was time to hit the hay.

* * *

Waking up in a similar fashion to how he got up this morning, he perform his daily routine of putting on his trademark red jacket, black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and putting on his custom-made red and black duel disk he leaves his house.

After taking his secret passage to the Satellite he gave some decks he made using the cards he found the other day to the Satellite eagerly waiting for Chris to deliver the decks he promised. After waving goodbye to the children, Chris returns back to New Domino City, but Chris stops dead in his track.

"Now then… who which I go visit today?" said Chris thinking about which person he meet the other day to hang out with.

After thinking over it he decided on the person…

"Alright, I'll go see _THAT_ person again…" as Chris walks down the street, humming a very catchy tune.


	2. CH2: Destiny, a Boy and a Super Model

**Chapter 2: Destiny, a Boy and a Super Model!**

* * *

The person Chris has in mind he wanted to get to know better was… Misty.

The Super Model he met the other day left a big impact on him and he wanted to get to know her even more so he headed to where he first met her, at her apartment near the Top Area of New Domino City. Navigate through the crowd, taking a few bus stops along the way, and after several minutes Chris finally made it back to Misty's apartment.

As Chris entered inside the building once more, not to retrieve another lost card, but to take a look around the place as he didn't get the chance to and notices several very important and famous people walking around the place to show the sophisticated level of society and how distance the world between Chris and them truly are.

_Whoa… I really stand out in the open like this…_

"Hm? Aren't you…?" a voice spoke up and Chris turned his head in the direction of the sound and came face-to-face with a very familiar woman he met the other day.

"Oh! Hello again!" Chris perked up right away in a friendly manner.

"Your name is Chris, correct? It's good to see again," Misty smiled back at the young man.

"You remember! I'm honored! Oh, sorry to spring this on you like this but I was wondering… would like you to spend time together? Well… what I mean is, I like to get to you know better as a person since you didn't get much to talk about the other day," Chris nervously purposed, "You're not busy are you? Sorry for bothering you like that…"

"Yes, I would love to get to know you," Misty replied before Chris could finish his sentence.

"Really?"

"Yes, actually in fact I was thinking of asking you to join my company this afternoon as I'm free today," Misty looked into Chris, "I would say this is perfect timing, no?"

"So you're OK with this?" Chris asked to make sure.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Shall we get going? I like to know some of your favorite hangout places, if that's OK with you?" this time Misty was the one to ask.

Chris smiled and nodded his head. "Certainly, and I know where to go to first."

* * *

Chris took Misty to his favorite spot in New Domino City, which is the Downtown Distract where they sell Duel Monster cards and surprisingly a few clothing stores where Chris buys his favorite clothing from. As the two spent the time together Misty learn that Chris is living off on his own as his parents pass away quite some time ago and left their family savings for him to survive on the world on his own and is currently looking for a job to earn more money to help support him in the future.

Chris was polite, kind, and good listener and storyteller as he told Misty about his favorite monster cards and his favorite role model, Yugi Muto the legendary Duel King, some of his favorite foods and sports and verse vice Chris learned many other things about Misty that she never told anyone else before especially on the internet where she was been interview quite a few times.

Misty also learned that Chris is quite well loved by the children of New Domino City as they're always happy to receive new duel monster cards and decks from him that fit their playing style and Chris mentions he visits the Satellite to also help the kids there though Misty questions him if it's OK to wander into a dangerous place there and how does he go to and from there?

Though Chris kept this a secret, but mention he always has a Duel Runner as well, but hardly uses it as he didn't duel in Turbo Duels much.

Along the way, Misty suggests to a place to go out and eat the pair and stopped by a duelist and points at Chris with a determine and eager look on his face.

"I finally found you my rival, it's time for another rematch! This time I'll win!" the duelist declared.

"Who is this person?" Misty asked a little surprised by the sudden appearance of his duelist and Chris shakes his head with a smile on his face with a reassuring gesture.

"That's Falzar, my self-proclaimed rival. He's been dueling me ages now, don't worry he's a good guy and he is a very strong duelist that I have the pleasure to duel against," said Chris as he took out his Duel Disk, "Sorry about this, I was expecting this to happen. Can you wait a little bit longer until we go out to eat?"

"I don't mind, exactly I'm interest in your dueling style as never got the chance to see it. I look forward to it and I know you can win," Misty smile to understand and encourages Chris to go his best.

"Very well, ready Falzar!" asked Chris as he readies himself.

"Of course! The score is Chris 69 wins, and Falzar 65 wins! I'm going to keep on dueling you until I've reached 100 wins first!" said Falzar as he starts first.

"DUEL!"

* * *

The sun starts to set as the pair continues to walk down underneath the Highway after Chris finished wrapping up his short duel with a pass by challenger, which he won, and seeing the time asks Misty if it was OK with her if he could escort back home after they finished dining at one of Misty's favorite restaurant that she suggested.

"Teehee, no need to be so formal. I don't mind one bit, thank you for kindness, Chris," Misty thanked as she nods in favor. _But the way he duels it's just like… and not only that but his face and mannerism…._

"Alright, allow me then," chuckled Chris as he walks her back to her apartment.

The walk didn't take too long as for them to after to Misty's apartment, where the Top World Model lives, and surprisingly and thankfully there was no paparazzi stalking them or asking them questions as Chris leads Misty to the door way.

"I had great time spending time with you Misty! Thank you for taking on my selfish request of asking for your time," Chris scratches the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Not at all, I did say I wanted to get to know you personally," Misty responded, "It was quite the eventful experience today and I look forward to spending more time with you again."

"Really? Aren't you busy with your Model life? I don't want to take too much time from your career," Chris' face fell into a worried state.

"It's no problem, you been surprise how much free time I have actually. And Chris…," Misty began to say as Chris perked up but she shakes her head. "Sorry, next time… since you have an interesting face…"

"Hm?"

That's all Chris could muster out as Misty turned around and enter the building, but before whispering to him…

"See you tomorrow, Chris."

Chris stood there, a little shock with that departure but smile and leaves to head back to his house. The sun already has set and the full moon has come out lighting the night sky up, and if it wasn't for the city lights, Chris could have seen the stars.

Chris returns home and recount everything today that has happen to him, and doesn't regret his decision of spending time with Misty. In fact, though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, he kinda has a small crush on her but not because she was beautiful (OK, she is stunningly beautiful) but because she has a warm and wonderful personality and quite a pleasure to be around with. Chris walks back into his home and takes out his red jacket and black fingerless gloves, leaving only his black t-shirt on and switches to black short and he crawls into bed.

Today was a good day and he looks forward to hanging out with Misty once again.

* * *

Just as Misty returned to her apartment in New Domino City, she recalls the events that happen today for her and hums to herself as she can't help remember a particular individual spending time with her today. His actions and face… they're some uncanny to. Misty shakes her head, for it is too early to think that.

Before heading out to bed Misty walks over to her phone, as she remembers she has some important tasks she needs to ask from her manager and her studio.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! I got Chapter 2 actually done instead of leaving it as a placeholder for the story! I am so sorry for taking my time writing this chapter and sorry if it's a little on the short side as I didn't know what else to put down plus it was the two of them getting to know each other, but I do hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter!**

**That was a nice short seeing Chris and Misty getting to know each other for the first time since their first meeting, and it looks Misty foreshadows some events in the future in this chapter huh?**

**Well with this chapter done it's time to work on the finale chapters, which is funny for me to complete Chapter 2 after Chapters 3 to 6 are done! Stay tune until the very end as this fanfic wraps up finally!**

**Until next time my faithful readers! This is VirusChris signing off!**


	3. CH3: In a Rift of Fate

**YU-GI-OH! 5D'S Tag Force 4**

**~The Chris and Misty Storyline Version~**

**By VirusChris**

**CHAPTER 3: In the Rift of Fate**

Today was Chris' day off, since he has no job and he's living off his family's savings, and Chris is planning on sleeping the day away.

TAP. TAP.

Chris nudged a bit in bed.

TAP. TAP.

Chris turned to the other side of the bed and slowly to see a person standing next to his bed looking innocently at him.

"Are you still asleep, Chris? It's time to get up," said Misty, "I'm sure you're surprised to see me… Forgive me for barging in like this."

Chris slowly got up and yawn before looking at Misty, "Not a problem. I always keep the door unlock."

"Isn't that dangerous? Aren't you worried if a theft barged in?"

"Not at all! I trust the people around here and my lucky is usually good!"

"I see. Anyway… I've come here because I have a favor I need to ask you… I know this may seem a little unexpected, but…"

"Go on… what's the favor?"

"How do you feel about being my manager?"

"You're manager?! Seriously?!"

"Don't be so surprised! I think you'd be a great fit! My old manager got sick and can't work anymore, so I'd like you to take over… It's not a difficult job, really. You just have to follow me wherever I go… like yesterday."

"You sure? I don't mind, so I'll be your manager!"

"You'll do it? Thank you! I knew I came to the right person! I'm sure we'll get to know each other better this way. My fortune said so!" said Misty beaming with glee.

"Oh! I should let you get dress now."

"Don't worry! I'm still in the sheet!" Chris said laughing as the blushing Misty left his room for him to get changed.

-------

At the Party Hall at New Domino City, both Chris and Misty arrived with tons of people surrounding the area.

"Hey, look! It's the world's top model, Misty!"

"Is it really Misty?! I can't believe I get to see her up close! She's so cute!" said one of the girls in the crowd.

"Today, we will attend the screening of the movie, Atlas Rising. This is your first job, but I'm sure you'll do just fine! All you have to do is watch the movie and tell the press what you thought about it. Simple, right," explained Misty.

"I got it! I'll give them an honest opinion about it!" Chris said energetically.

"Glad to hear it," said Misty smiling, "Hm? Who's that over there…?"

Turning his attend to the security guard, Chris immediately recognize the Sector Security officer from the other day.

"No pushing! Everyone line up in order!" yelled agent Tetsu Trudge, "Line up in the order on your numbered ticket! All media can enter through the separate designated entrance!"

"It's him again, I wondering how's he been," pondered Chris until he caught look at another familiar face.

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" said Carly, the reporter from the other day.

"Huh? Hey, who are you? What's with those shabby clothes? Take a hike!" demanded Trudge.

"W-wait! Stop! I'm a reporter. I'm here to report on the Atlas Rising movie!"

"Ha! That's the best you can do? You could've thought of a better lie than that, lady!" mocked Trudge still eyeing Carly suspiciously, "Hey, get her outta here!"

So two more guards appeared and proceeded to apprehend the young reporter.

"Ahh! Let me go! What about my story?!"

Watching the scene take place in front of him, Chris decided to step in and help the poor girl out until Misty acted before him and marched right over with Trudge and Carly are.

"Hey…"

"Hm? Wait, aren't you…" Trudge began as he turned away to come face-to-face with the top model herself, "the world's top model, Misty?! It's, uh… nice to… to meet you!"

"Oh, it's Misty! You're so beautiful," said Carly admiring Misty and wishing to herself to become as amazing as the top model herself until she was snap back to reality as Misty came closer to her, "Wha?! A-are you here for… me?"

"This may sound a little strange, but… I couldn't help but notice your face…"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I know I've not got the whole makeup thing down, but…"

"You see, I'm interested in fortunetelling," explained Misty.

"Oh, really? Me too! Well, CARD fortunetelling anyway," said Carly shyly looking down.

"I read faces… You know, like reading palms."

"Wow! Who knew we'd have so much in common?!"

"I can see the shadow of death in your face…"

"Wha…? Oh… Wait, shadow of death?!" said Carly, her face suddenly turning pale.

"Yes… And you there…" said Misty turning her attention to agent Tetsu Trudge.

"Huh? Me…?"

"I foresee bad luck in your future…"

"Bad luck…?" gasped Trudge looking slightly pale himself as well.

Though the sudden turn of events left silence in the air, even Chris could notice that the wind was holding its breath as well as Trudge took in what Misty foretold him.

"Heh… Haha… I'm trying to be respectful because you're famous… but you can't scare me with all that doom and gloom talk, lady!"

"I am only telling you what I see. You are free to believe what you wish…" calmly explained Misty as if she was expecting their reaction.

"Right, well…" Carly started to say.

"One more thing…" Misty quickly said.

"Y-yes?!"

"Heh! What else ya got?" growled Trudge.

"Will you give me the honor of a duel?"

Carly was the first to speak up, "Huh?!"

Trudge just blinked before replying, "What?"

"By dueling me, I may be able to tell you more…"

"Uhhh….," Carly began, "_I've heard that famous people tend to be weirdoes… I wonder if that's how they measure how famous they are! But if I duel someone as famous as Misty… I could probably write a whole article just on that!_"

Carly quickly snapped back into her senses and look directly into Misty's face with fierce determination, "All right! You're on, sister!"

"Humph! I'm in, too… Ushering is a sucker job anyway! A duel's a perfect way to spice things up here!" exclaim Trudge looking quite fulsome.

"Very well then… You two can duel together. Chris, did I forget to mention that dueling with me is also part of your job?" said Misty, smiling, turning over to Chris who was left out in the conversation.

"Yup… you forgot to mention that part. But I like surprises so I'm in!" exclaim Chris gleefully and energetically.

As Chris walk towards Misty's side, Misty turns her attention back to Carly and Trudge, "Prepare yourself."

"Ummm… Okay, sure! We're ready!"

On that cue all 4 duelist took out their duel disks and activated them.

"DUEL!!!"

-------

**Chris & Misty LP: 8000**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 8000**

Misty is the first person to go, drawing from her deck adding the total card in her hands to 6.

"First I'll play the spell card 'Solidarity'!" said Misty as she place the spell card in the Spell and Trap zone, "And next I'll summon my personally favorite monster 'Granadola' in Attack Mode!"

-Granadola – LV4 - (1900/700)

"And now I activate my monster's special ability to increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**Chris & Misty LP: 9000**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 8000**

"Finally I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn and I draw!" said Carly drawing a card from her deck, "And I set one card face-down in Defense Mode! And I guess I end my turn."

"What?! What was that! You couldn't have played another card?!" yelled Trudge.

"Sorry…"

"Alright it's my turn!" said Chris as he draws a card revealing his trusty Snipe Hunter and adding it to his hand.

Snipe Hunter – LV4 – (1500/600)

"First I place one card face-down! And I summon Snipe Hunter and activate its special ability! By sending one card to the graveyard and rolling a doll and if it lands on any number except 1 and 6 I can destroy one of your cards!"

Looking at his hand which had Obsidian Dragon, Fires of Doomsday, Darknight Parashath, and Double Coston he selected his Darknight Parashath and sent it to the graveyard.

"I'll target your face-down card. Alright here we go!" said Chris as he rolled the dice which landed on a one, "Aww… dammit! I'll try again!"

After selecting his Fires of Doomsday card and re-roll his dice landing on a 5 this time, "Alright! Now you're wide open! Time to go into Battle Phase! Direct Attack!"

"W-Wait, wait, wait! Ahhh!"

**Chris & Misty LP: 9000**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 4600**

"Not good…" said Carly.

"All ready down this much?!" gasped Trudge.

"Excellent work, Chris," said Misty beaming at him.

"Not a problem! Now I end my turn," said Chris finishing his round.

"Fine, now it's my turn!" said agent Trudge as he draws a card, "Now I'll summon Montage Dragon by sending 3 cards to the graveyard!"

Montage Dragon - LV8 - (5100/0)

"How you like that?!"

"*Whistle* Not bad! However you activated my trap card!" said Chris revealing his Bottomless Trap Hole, "Now say goodbye to your Dragon!"

"Impossible!" gasped Trudge as he watches his monster get removed from play.

"You snooze you lose buddy!"

"Grrr… I activate my spell card Fissure! And destroy your Snipe Hunter! And finally I place one card down and end my turn," said Trudge.

"Oh well… Snipe Hunter did his best, your turn Misty," said Chris looking over to Misty.

"With pleasure, I draw!" exclaimed Misty drawing a card from her deck, "And next I'll summon Razor Lizard in Attack Mode!"

Razor Lizard – LV3 – (1500/300)

"Next I'll attack your face-down card! And since I have a Lizard-type monster on my side of the field I can activate my monster's special ability to destroy any face-down on the field and attack you directly!"

**Chris & Misty LP: 9000**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 2700**

"And now I end my turn," said Misty gracefully.

"Oh no! This is looking bad! Now I draw!" said Carly drawing from her deck, "Now I'll use Monster Reborn and bring back your Darknight Parashath!"

Darknight Parashath – LV5 – (1900/1400)

"And then I'll place one day face-down in Defense Mode and attack your Razor Lizard with Darknight Parashath!"

"Now so fast! I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind!" said Misty activating the Trap Card Chris placed earlier, "Now all Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack!"

"Oh shoot! I guess I end my turn then!" said Carly dishearten.

"Dammit! At this rate we'll lose!" yelled Trudge.

"My turn, I draw!" said Chris drawing his Torrential Tribute trap card, "And I place one card face-down and summon Double Coston!"

Double Coston – LV4 – (1700/1650)

"And now I'll attack your face-down card with Razor Lizard!" said Chris as the Razor Lizard destroyed the face-down monster sending it to the graveyard, "And I end my turn!"

"Now it's my move! Draw!" said Trudge drawing a card, "And I summon Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fight – LV2 – (700/900)

"Know your place scum! I activate my monster's special ability!"

"Not so fast my friend! I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute! Sending all our monsters to the graveyard!" said Chris sending all monsters to their graveyard, "And unfortunely due to Granadola's special ability I take 2000 points of damage to my Life Points."

**Chris & Misty LP: 7000**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 2700**

"Why you…!!! I end my turn!" said Trudge.

"I'll take the lead now, I draw!" said Misty drawing from her deck, "I place one card face-down in Defense Mode and end my turn."

"I guess my Gravity Bind is causing us nothing, but trouble," said Chris scratching the back of his head.

"No worries, we will prevail," said Misty reinsuring him.

"Alright, my turn! I draw!" said Carly drawing a card, "And I place one card face-down in Defense Mode and end my turn."

"Yeah! My turn!" said Chris drawing from his deck, the Dark Eruption spell card, "And I use play Dark Eruption and bring back my Snipe Hunter! And now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Huh? You're playing your Snipe Hunter? Very well then, it's my move!" said Trudge as he draws from his deck, "And now I'll summon Search Striker!"

Search Striker – LV4 – (1600/1200)

"And I end my turn… _Damn trap card_," said Trudge.

"Now it's my turn," said Misty drawing from her deck, "And now I tribute summon, Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Sending both monsters on the field to the graveyard.

Gogiga Gagagigo – LV8 – (2950/2800)

"And I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"We're in danger here! We have to win this, I draw!" said Carly drawing from her deck, "And… Nothing I end my turn."

"My turn!" said Chris drawing from his deck another Dobule Coston, "I summon Snipe Hunter and activate his special ability! And target my Trap Card, Gravity Bind!"

Sending his Double Coston to the graveyard and rolling the dice.

"Moment of truth!" said Chris as the dice landed on a six, "Aww damn! Just my luck! I end my turn"

"My turn! And I draw!" said Trudge drawing from his deck, "And I use Monster Reborn to bring back Granadora!

Granadora – LV4 – (1900/700)

**Chris & Misty LP: 7000**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 3700**

"And now I end my turn!"

"Heh… Let's have some fun. I draw," said Misty drawing from her deck, "And activate my Trap Card, Rivalry of Warlords!"

By activating the card, Lizard-Type monsters can be play sending Snipe Hunter and Search Hunter to the graveyard.

"Misty…"

"Sorry about that," apologized Misty, "Now I end my turn."

"Alright my move! I draw!" said Carly drawing from her deck, "And I place one card face-down in Defense Mode and place one more card face-down! And end my turn!"

"My turn!" said Chris drawing his card from his card revealing his Armageddon Knight, "And what do you know? I can't do anything so I end my turn!"

"Heh… is that so? Then it's my move!" said Trudge drawing from his deck, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Very well then it's my move!" said Misty, "And I activate my spell card, Terraforming, and I add my 'A Legendary Ocean' to my hand and activate it!"

Field Card – A Legendary Ocean

"And now I remove three of my reptiles monsters from my hand and field to special summon, Evil Dragon Ananta!"

Evil Dragon Ananta – LV8 – (3000/3000)

"I end my turn to activate my monster's special ability and destroy your face-down monster!"

Sending the opponent's monster card to the graveyard.

"Ouch! I draw!" said Carly, "And now I reveal my face-down monster, Fortune Fairy Swee, and summon Fortune Fairy Hikari!"

Fortune Fairy Swee – LV3 – (200/200)

Fortune Fairy Hikari – LV1 – (0/0)

"Next I activate my spell card, Magicial Dimension, and I'll special summon Fortune Fairy Ann!"

Fortune Fairy Ann – LV5 – (0/0)

"And by doing so I destroy your Evil Dragon Ananta! And now since you're wide open I'll attack you directly!"

**Chris & Misty LP: 6800**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 3700**

"Impressive," said Misty smiling.

"Nice comeback!" praised Chris.

"Ahh… T-Thank you! And I end my turn!"

"Time to go now! I draw!" said Chris drawing from his deck to reveal his Doomsday Horror, "Next I'll summon my Armageddon Knight and activate its special ability to send one DARK-attribute monster to the graveyard!"

Monster sent to the graveyard is Plaguespreader Zombie.

Armageddon Knight – LV4 – (1400/1200)

"And I end my turn!"

"Very well then, my turn!" said Trudge, "And I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Fortune Fairy Swee switch to Defense Mode.l

"It seems this duel can be anyone's game, my turn!" said Misty, "Now I tribute summon by sending Armageddon Knight to the graveyard and setting my monster in Defense Mode! I end my turn."

"Alright! I draw!" said Carly, "And I activate my Enchanting Fitting Room spell card to draw more cards!"

**Chris & Misty LP: 6800**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 2900**

"And I summon Fortune Fairy En and Fortune Fairy Hu!"

Fortune Fairy En – LV2 – (0/0)

Fortune Fairy Hu – LV3 – (0/0)

"And I end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" said Chris drawing his Dark Armed Dragon card, "_Oh… now you show up! _I end my turn!"

"Alright my turn!" said Trudge, "Grr… and I end my turn!"

"I draw!" said Misty, "And I play the Heavy Storm spell card!"

Destroys all spell cards and Silent Abyss destroyed due to A Legendary Ocean's special effect.

"What?!" said Carly.

"And now I end my turn!"

"Alright my move!" said Carly, "And I end my turn!"

"Alright my move!" said Chris drawing his Lightning Vortex, "I place one card face-down and I end my turn."

"My move then!" said Trudge, "Grrr… again! I end my turn!"

"My turn," said Misty, "And I activate Lightning Vortex!"

Destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field.

"Nooo!"

"Now I play Monster Reborn and bring back Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Gogiga Gagagigo – LV8 – (2950/2800) – LV8 – (2950/2800)

"Now that you're wide open! Direct Attack!" said Misty dealing the finally blow.

"Kyaaaaa!" yelled Carly as her Life Points drop to 0.

**Chris & Misty LP: 6800**

**Carly & Trudge LP: 0**

* * *

"Humph! You're pretty good!" said Trudge though his face shown he was upset with the loss.

"Ohhh, we lost… Maybe my fortune is not as good today…" said a discouraged Carly, "Uh, but more importantly, Misty… Did you find out anything more about my shadow of death and stuff?"

Misty pondered over the thought, carefully thinking the best way to describe their fortune to them, "I saw everything… First let's start with you."

"Huh? Okay… Go ahead, and you don't have to sugarcoat it," said agent Trudge.

"If you do not pursue your dream with all your heart… a future of bad luck awaits you… That is what I saw concerning you."

"Hmmm… Pursue my dream with all my heart, eh…? Okay, I'll, uh… think it over. I wouldn't want to anything bad to happen…"

"Now… you," said Misty turning her attention over to Carly.

"Y-yes?"

"To be honest, I see your death in the near future… Very soon…"

"V-Very soon?!"

"But when that time comes, you and I will have got to know each other much better…"

"Wh-what…? I… uh… appreciate the heads-up, but… I… uh… I'm sorry, I have to go!" said Carly dashing away. Suddenly a thought occur over Trudge realizing something.

"Hey, wait! Don't think you can escape from me in this crowd!" said Trudge in hot pursuit of the reporter remembering she was trying to 'sneak' to see the Atlas Rising movie, "Stop! Intruder! I'm gonna get you!"

"Well, they ran off…"

"Well this has been an excited day," said Chris watching Trudge chase after Carly.

"But neither I nor they can run away from destiny…," said Misty with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"And neither can you, Chris. Yes, I saw your destiny as well… but I'll hold my tongue for now. It's still too early to say… and maybe… Let's go, Chris. Atlas Rising is about to start," said Misty walking into the building.

"Misty?" mused Chris looking into the direction Misty went and followed her in suit.

-------

Author's Note: The whole duel I did was taken from the actual gameplay from the game with me dueling using my Darkness-Theme Deck called "Yami no Yuusha". I followed the duel as my fanfic describes, but the whole thing is tiresome! I had to put it into sleep mode to check my spelling and what card was played and such, but I manage to complete it! Another thing is I lost this duel, because Carly took out Luck Loan and that Miracle Stone to increase her Fortune Fairy powers and got nailed with 5000 attacks points each.

So I had to make-up the ending near the end, because I didn't want to re-write another duel here so the part with the Monster Reborn Misty plays and Carly not doing anything before that is the part where I made it up. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic so far!


	4. CH4: Anticipation

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

**Author's Words: I like to apologize to my fans of this story for the LONG overdue wait for the next chapter and there's a few reasons why it took so long. First off I had College to attend to and lots of homework to work, and I was getting ready to start my new job around that time as I didn't have much time to work on it. Not only that but I started working on another fanfic which I'm focusing most of my time on right now and lastly, my little brother overwritten my save file with his and I lost ALL of my data on the game. So I have to start the game over again and re-collect all of the cards again to recreate my old in-game deck.**

**Don't worry to make up for this I'm starting on Misty's storyline first again, as the Starter Deck works well with her deck, and I can write the scenario segements with ease as I go through the game again and I can write down how the duels go in Free Duel as I'll have ALL of the story parts done, just that the duel parts won't be written after the story is done. However by this time this chapter will not be complete with the duel and I'll continue on so forth and more. And I'll have an extra two chapters that's not in the game itself, like Chapter 2 (whenever I get around to finishing and fixing it up), which will be a surprise until the end. So enjoy this chapter, you guys deserved it!**

**And a shout-out to revan193 for bugging the hell out of me to work on this! No offense, it's a compliment dude!**

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

**Chapter 4: Anticipation**

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

A certain black-haired young man, who happens to be a certain model's new manager and a duelist, sits up from his bed stretching his arms and yawning. As he wipes the sand from his eyes, he turns his attention to the lovely figure standing next to him greeting him with a smile on her delicate face as he responds with his own smile.

"Oh… you're up," Misty spoke, again appearing in his house while he was asleep moments ago. "Good morning, Chris."

"Morning to you too, Misty!" Chris responded in a cheerful attitude until he twisted his face in confusion. "Wait a minute…? Did I miss something here, do we have work today!"

Sensing his discomfort and confusion Misty gave an apologetic smile and spoke.

"It's no surprise that you look surprised. That's understandable… I know we're not supposed to work today…," Misty started until she broke out into a sly mischievous grin, "_However_, this may be MY day off, but that doesn't mean it's yours as well!"

Chris's brow twisted into a curious arc as he looks at her funny and spoke in a mocking, joking manner to tease her. "Excuse me?"

Misty returns the gesture with another smile. "Oh, don't worry it's _not _that bad! Your job today is to go shopping with me… Sounds good?"

Chris places his fingers under his chin to consider the thought, but lowered his eyes in a suspicious, but obvious joking, manner as to complement her request.

"Come on, don't look at me like that…," Misty gave a small pout as she places her hands on her hips, "I'm actually one of the less demanding models! Don't be shy, it will be fun!"

"Alright, you've convinced me," Chris waves his hands in defeat in the air, but he teases her as she spots his smile, and gets out of bed with his black t-shirt and black shorts on, "The bags shouldn't be _too_ heavy then."

Misty smiled to the boy's childish antics and leans back in delight. "Okay, get yourself ready and let's be off!"

With that Misty leaves Chris's house to let him get dress, as Chris shakes his head but with a smile on his face as he prepares himself to give in to the whim of his model.

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

Strolling down through the Downtown distract, Chris and Misty browsing through the stores looking at all the selections each building has to offer and mostly fashion stores with different and elegant dresses.

"This dress looks lovely! What do you think, Chris?" asked Misty as she eyes a certain one-piece elegant dress with perfectly detailed flower ribbons tied near the bottom of the dress which surprisingly has a decent price of it.

Chris smiled as he took a lot at it and give his honest answer to her. "I think the dress would become even more radiant… once you wear it. Honestly, I believe you look beautiful in anything you wear Misty."

A small red hue appeared on her cheeks as she looks away and back at the dress. "Great! If you like it, I'll get this one, too! This color will really go well with… those purple press-on nails we got earlier. Heehee!"

Chris shakes his head and he eyes the two bags he was carrying from Misty's shopping spree, and smiles back at her as she enters the building and purchases the dress as she returns and gives it to Chris to carry.

_Good grief… but she was right when she say she was the _least_ demanding model out there! Hahaha!_

"Hey!" Misty speaks up calling Chris back from his train of thought, "I haven't forgotten about you! Next, let's get something you like and don't worry, I'll pay for it!"

"Wha…? No… erm… you don't…" Chris started to protest.

"No, I insist! Now shush and follow me!" giggled Misty with glee and she walks ahead of Chris even faster before twirling around, something that was a little unlike her or her usual model appearance, "Heeheehee! You might even become a top model yourself!"

Chris gave her an amused and mocking look as he gave a fake laugh. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Misty."

Misty smiled back at her, then her smile dropped a bit from her playful to a more subtle and serious smile. "I wonder what other people would think of us when they see us together… Do they think we're dating? Or maybe…"

Chris' cheeks flared up as Misty cast a flirtatious and mischievous gaze at Chris as her own cheeks started to become red as well. As Chris looks down to the ground, as he never experiences this sort of situation before and he was quite shy on the matter actually, as Misty moves in a little closer to Chris.

TAK! TAK! TAK!

The sounds of footsteps can be heard in the distract as a pair of kids, both with green hairs and look identical to each other, approach the two 'couple' enjoying their time shopping together. Both Chris and Misty turn their attention to the girl before her, a girl with twin pigtail sticking out in front and wearing a pink dress. Chris immediately recognized her as Luna, the girl from the other day.

"Excuse me, you Misty aren't you?" asked Luna in a small quiet voice as she trembles a bit in excitement, "The real Misty?"

"Hmmm…?" Misty stutters as she looks into the young girl's face.

The boy running up next to Luna was breathing heavily, a boy named Leo and Luna's twin brother, as he tries to keep up with his sister who took off in a blaze upon seeing someone they didn't expect to see.

"C'mon, Luna… Let's leave her alone. *pant* We shouldn't bother her…" Leo breathed, speaking each word without pause or catching his breath.

Luna scowls at her brother and gives him an angry look to go with that scowl. "Hey, just be quiet for a second, will you? You go crazy every time you see Jack, don't you?"

Leo backs down a bit after the sudden declaration from his sister. "Well… maybe, but…"

Luna ignored her brother as she returns her attention to the model before her. "I'm your biggest fan! I love your style and your whole fortunetelling thing, too!"

Luna's eyes sparkle with excitement as talks to the person she's also admired and also wanted to meet in person. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you…! Oh, look at me… I'm not usually like this…"

Misty didn't mind one bit and she crouched down a bit to be on the same eye level at her and she smiles at her little fan. "Awww… Well, aren't you the cutest thing! It's lovely to have a nice little fan like you cheering me on. I wish I could do something to thank you."

Misty turns her direction to Chris this time, as the boy in red stood there quiet as he didn't want to be rude and interrupt their conversation, and gave him a knowingly smile. "What do you think, Chris? Well… it IS my day off, so…"

Chris ponders a bit about the matter, but sees no harm in it. "Do as your heart tells you, it's your day off and you can do what you want to do!"

Misty replies back with a smile, happy with his answer before she speaks to Luna once more. "OK then… How about we have a tag duel, and I'll tell you your fortune when we're done!"

"Really…?" Luna's eyes grew in size upon those words, as if she was dreaming.

"Of course! But the fortunetelling will be our little secret, okay?" whispered Misty as she brings her finger to her mouth in a shushing manner. "I can't always do things like this… We'll call it a special present for you today!"

Leo was the first to speak up. "But… Luna doesn't usually like to…"

"I'll duel!" shouted Luna, cutting her brother off.

"Whoa! I've almost never seen you like this, Luna!" mutters Leo as he looks at his sister in astonishment.

"I know, but… this is like a dream come true for me!" said Luna placing her hands together to show her happiness, "Leo, hurry up! Put your Duel Disk on!"

"Okay, okay! I'm doing it already… sheesh," sighed Leo until he perked up, "Heh! I'll take any chance I get to duel…!"

"That's the spirit!" Chris encouraged Leo, admiring his attitude to get it his all.

"Okay… Are you ready?" gently asked Misty as both her and Chris' Duel Disk was ready, with Chris placing the shopping bags down. "You're ready too, right, Chris?"

Chris nods in affirmative and gives Misty a thumbs up, "Of course!"

"Then let's duel!"

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

**Chris & Misty LP: 8000**

**Luna & Leo LP: 8000**

[DUEL PART COMING LATE MAY OR EARLY JUNE!]

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

With the final attack dealt, the duel ends in Chris and Misty's favor.

"Oh, man… We lost…! I thought we HAD 'em…!" complained Leo distraught that he lost the duel.

Luna glares at Leo for his childish behavior, but that was hardly why she was mad at him. "You never cooperate, Leo! We're supposed to be a TEAM!"

"Yeah… Well, uh…" Leo stuttered a bit, knowing he was in big trouble now.

"Oh yeah…" Luna said, her angry quickly vanishing as it came, and returns her gaze to the two opposing duelist as her brother hangs his mouth in astonishment. "So… what about our fortunes?"

Misty closed her eyes and focused, remember the faces the children made in their duel delving depth into her powers and cleared her throat as she spoke. "Ah yes, I see everything…"

Luna could hardly contain her excitement as she jumps up and down. "Leo, I'm so excited!"

"Hmmm, not me… I'd rather go for a rematch…" sighed Leo.

"Quieten down! I won't be able to hear my fortune!" glared Luna.

Misty looks and studies hard at Luna's face before she broke the silence. "A great trial ahead awaits both of you… But no matter what happens, never forget your bond with each other, and you will… certainly be able to make it through any challenges that come your way…"

With her fortune spoken for her, Luna stands there absorbing all that Misty told her. Her face glowing with pink hues on her cheek, happy to get her fortune told by THE super model Misty, and taking it to heart.

"Luna…?" asked Leo a little worried about the silence his sister was given now.

Luna didn't respond by stood there with a happy expression on her face.

"H-Hey, Luna! Come on, get a grip!" yelled Leo, getting a little bit more worried.

"Be quiet… I was just… lost in the moment there for a second…" Luna cooed, not really paying attention to Leo.

"Oh, okay…" Leo replied with less enthusiasm.

"Misty!" Luna spoken up, surprising Leo as he jumped back a bit. "I'll never forget the words you've spoken to me today!"

"Huh, I'll probably forget them by tomorrow…" muttered Leo to himself.

Apparently that was the worst thing to say as Luna glares at him with utmost angry and shock. Leo realizing his mistake takes a few steps backwards.

"Uh-oh…" Leo says to himself preparing for the worst.

Luna looks back at Misty and smiles. "Thank you so much for giving us some of your time today! You must be so busy!"

"Yeah! The duel was a lot of fun!" Leo chimed in.

Misty smiles back at the two children. "You're welcome. I had fun, too."

Hearing a familiar growl coming from his Leo perks up and tugs on Luna's sleeve. "Let's go, Luna! I'm starving!"

"Um, okay…" sighed Luna until she smiled back at the top model, "Misty, I'll always be cheering you on as your number one fan!"

"Thank you… and take care!" smiled Misty.

And with that the twins scurried away, leaving Chris and Misty alone.

"Well that was sure interesting! That indeed was an excellent duel, wouldn't you say Misty?" chuckled Chris as he looks back at Misty who only starts at him with a smile on her face.

Chris tilted his head in confusion and curiosity. "Misty?"

"I'll tell you, and only you…," Misty suddenly said, still with that same smile, "When I was telling their fortune, I saw another shadow of battle in their fortune… Our path will likely be much different than theirs… Perhaps, even…"

As she continue to speak her face dropped, her lovely smile turning into a frown as she looked away. Something about that fortune caused her to become quite sad… and lonely? Seeing her like this causes Chris to become more worried and reaches his hand out for her.

"Misty?"

"Oh?" Misty looks down at Chris' hand who placed it on her shoulder and the super model blushes a bit with a happy and uplifting smile on her features. "Oh, sorry for making you carry all of my bags, I'm not a complete diva, you know?"

As if nothing happened, Chris shrugs it off… for now, and smiles back at Misty. "Not at all! I told you, I had fun!"

"Well, thanks for joining me today!" Misty returned the smile with her own. "I had fun!"

As she says that she takes the bags away from Chris and starts to leave. "I promise, I'll return the favor for having to put up with me!"

Misty turns way, a small blush across her face, and speaks to Chris one last time for today. "I look forward to the next day… we have free time."

And on the note, she was gone leaving Chris by myself in the distract with a puzzled look on his face as he heads over to the Card Shop to buy a few more new cards.

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

Chris returns home after a long day, buying some new Duel Monster cards from the store and kicks off his sneakers and jacket and lies on his back.

"What a day… but it sure was fun! I wonder when Misty and I will have the next day off…?" Chris whispered to himself as he thinks about today.

Misty… Chris could not get her image out of his head. The way she looked sad about the fortune earlier and how he wanted to ease her pain, the way she moves and laughs, how she smiles and how he enjoys spending every moment together with her. Just being next her as all he needs, nothing more nothing less.

BA-BUMP

Chris' heart skipped a bit. He couldn't help, but smile to himself as his face became quite red as he thought about her.

He would do anything to see her smile and to also be there for her when she needed him. She is the most…

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

**Author's Note: Hey there again! Did you miss this fanfic story? I apologized again for the long delay on this story… a lot of things have happened!**

**Well like I said, I have the other chapters ready to be uploaded as well however I need to write down the duel parts for those chapters as well! Wouldn't be a Yu-gi-oh! Fanfic without one! Unless you prefer no duels? But for now there will be duels in this fanfic! And I like to throw in a few extra lines and stuff that didn't happen in the game to keep it fresh you know!**

**I will have the last chapters ready as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy reading each part! I'll also try to write down the Misty Dark Singer storyline someday soon I hope! Right now I'm working on the next chapter as I'm already at that part in the game will have it done by tomorrow the earliest!**

**Until then my faithful readers, take care!**


	5. CH5: Unstoppable Feelings

**Author's Words: I like to apologize to my fans of this story for the LONG overdue wait for the next chapter and there are a few reasons why it took so long. First off I had College to attend to and lots of homework to work, and I was getting ready to start my new job around that time as I didn't have much time to work on it. Not only that but I started working on another fanfic which I'm focusing most of my time on right now and lastly, my little brother overwritten my save file with his and I lost ALL of my data on the game. So I have to start the game over again and re-collect all of the cards again to recreate my old in-game deck.**

**Don't worry to make up for this I'm starting on Misty's storyline, as the Starter Deck works well with her deck, and I can write the scenario segements with ease as I go through the game again and I can write down how the duels go in Free Duel as I'll have ALL of the story parts done, just that the duel parts won't be written after the story is done. However by this time this chapter will be complete with the duel and I'll continue on so forth and more. And I'll have an extra two chapters that's not in the game itself, like Chapter 2 (whenever I get around to finishing and fixing it up), which will be a surprise until the end. So enjoy this chapter, you guys deserved it!**

**And a shout-out to revan193 for bugging the hell out of me to work on this! No offense, it's a compliment dude!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unstoppable Feelings**

* * *

At this time of day, as usually, the black-haired duelist sleeps the hours away catching his Z's as the hours get closer to noon. However under the comfort of his blanket a shadow loomed over him as he begins to stir from his slumber.

"Asleep as usually? Heehee… don't you do anything else, but SLEEP?" asked a female voice that Chris was all too familiar with.

"Well I do DUEL from time to time, and I AM your manager," muttered Chris as he springs himself out of bed and gives a mischievous smirk at Misty who stands there and shakes her head at her goofball manager.

"Indeed, but it seems you sleep most of the time!" Misty replied back with a smile.

"Hey! I resent that!" Chris sticked out his tongue at her.

"Well since you're finally up, I like to say it's getting late, Chris," said Misty this time her smile becoming a frown, "And too much sleeping can make you groggy all day, you know?"

Chris sprung off his bed and folded his arms smiling at her. "Who me? Groggy? Phew… Hasn't happen before, and won't now!"

Though he remarks the situation with a reassuring smile, she still frown as it appears she didn't like the fact he will continue to sleep in.

"I'm telling you… If I didn't come wake you up, you'd probably never get out of bed!" Misty shakes her head. "You're just like…"

She didn't finished her sentence as Chris notices and perks up from the sadden aura around her as she cast a look down with her hand grabbing her arm. "Misty? Are you OK?"

Misty returns to her senses as Chris calls out to her and smiles back, shaking off the previous feeling but Chris could still sense it. "Ah, well. Never mind."

Misty makes her to the door leading outside, looking outside through the blinds to make sure no one was looking, as she turns her head around and calls out to Chris.

"Okay, now that you're up, hurry up and get ready. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting!"

And with that Misty leaves the front door as Chris shakes his head in an amused gesture and gets ready to put his clothes on and work again with Misty.

"Never a dull moment with her," Chris says to no one in particular.

* * *

Much to Chris' surprise the place that Misty dragged him to was the Duel Monster Stadium with the Grand Prix tournament is always held, but heard that it was going to be closed down today for the directors to start filming a Tag Duel training video for all newcomer duelist to show and learn how to duel.

Even more shocking so was that a person Chris wasn't expecting was here with the filming crew and that person is the one and only Jack Atlas, who he had the 'honor' of bumping into the other day. However Chris couldn't get a chance to politely introduce himself this time to the champion, or former champion, Jack as he is currently throwing a fit. Something must've set him off to be like this.

"IS MY OPPONENT NOT HERE YET? He should have been here by now…!" screamed Jack impatiently.

Honestly if he screamed any louder the whole city of New Domino could hear him, as Chris covered his ears for a few seconds.

"You know, you don't have to yell so loud. I'm standing right here. It's not like you have a busy schedule or anything… You are the FORMER king after all," a voice spoke up to Jack as he turn in the direction of the speaker.

The blue-haired woman, Mina Simington, glared at the person who arrogant declared such a notation to Jack like that as Chris shakes his head with his palm on his forehead.

"Honestly Misty, could you be any more _direct_?" Chris asked the top model standing next to him who smiled back at him like what she said wasn't rude.

"Ah… Misty!" the Director spoke up seeing the top model arrive on the scene as he approached her with great enthusiasm.

Misty curtsy before the man, lifting her long skirt with her heads, to greet him and sorry with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry I'm late."

"We have bigger problems than that!" declared the Director as he shakes his head with his arms folded, while holding the script in his hands. "You know the tag duel training video we were supposed to record today? Well, the girl who was supposed to team up with you got a fever… so she can't make it to the studio today. The guy that's paired up with Jack is already ready and waiting."

The Director sighed, his misfortunate piling up in front of him. "But Jack is throwing a fit and saying he won't wait any longer… Unfortunately, it's going to take some time before we can find a replacement…"

Misty cast a ponder look with her finger near her lips, until a small smile etched on her face. "I see… Well, I suppose we'll just have to use a substitute for today."

"Yes… but the replacement will be paired up with you, Misty so we can't just use any old person off the street," spoke the Director with concern.

Misty's smile even grew wider. "Don't worry. I have the perfect person in mind…"

And she turned her mystic blue eyes on the boy in red and black next to her.

"Are you ready… Chris?" giggled Misty as the boy gives her a half-amused smile at her.

"As always, performing tag duels with you is part of my job, right?" smirked Chris.

"Excellent!" said Misty placing her hands together.

"Who's he?" asked the Director confused.

"Meet my new manager!" declared Misty, almost too eager and happily. "We've been in quite a few duels already."

The words about dueling together caught the Director's ears as his eyes shined with renew hope. "You've dueled together…? That's perfect!"

"You don't mind, do you, Chris?" asked Misty but she knew the answer to that.

"Do you need to ask?" smiled Chris with his arms folded. "I'm always up for a duel, and I like to help in any way I can!"

The Director could hardly contain his excitement. "If you two are okay with that, then we'll get ready to shoot right away!"

The Director shakes Chris' hand, happy to find a perfect replacement for the dilemma he was in.

"Whew, thanks a lot! You really saved the day!"

Within a few minutes the crew members got the entire scene all set up for the training video, with the lights and camera ready to record every detail and sound.

"Okay let's start filming! Ready… and… ACTION!" shouted the Director to start the filming.

"Now, let's try an actual tag duel," said Misty.

"Watch closely now kids! I'll show you how it's done!" Jack Atlas said with brimming confident.

"To duel alongside Jack Atlas! I won't let you down!" declared Jack's tag partner, a little boy named Taku.

"Let's go, Chris! Duel!" declared Misty with her Duel Disk revving up.

_I can hardly contain my excitement! To duel THE Jack Atlas, one of the best duelist in the world!_ Chris thought to himself with utmost excitement, his blood boiling to the breaking point with the thought of the duel he was going to have!

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Chris & Misty LP: 8000**

**Jack & Taku LP: 8000**

**[DUEL PART COMING LATE MAY OR EARLY JUNE!]**

* * *

With the dust cleared by the final attack ending the duel, everyone's face twisted with shock. The former king even looks on with surprise, as well, as no one could've believed what just happened! Jack Atlas has lost again and against this boy in red and black!

Chris victories smile so turned into a panicked frown as he felt the atmosphere grew heavy. Did he just do something wrong! This was a training duel, right? It's not like everyone was giving it their best!

Misty also looked displeased as she gave sad and scared frown at her manager. This did not look like it will end well.

"Oh dear… this isn't good. Chris, I'm sorry… I totally forgot to tell you," said Misty with the same sad frown on her face that it pulled on Chris' heartstring a lot. "This duel is scripted… We weren't suppose to win…

"Huh? WHAT? Are you serious! But I… I didn't know! Oh man… what have done! I got caught up in the heat of the duel!" Chris said franticly scratching his hair in a panicked way.

The little boy looked on with disbelief and shook his head denying what just happened. "How? How could Jack lose? Impossible! He's unbeatable! Jack is a million times stronger than you two could ever be! *sob* *sob*"

"Misty, what are you trying to pull here? Are you trying to insult me?" barked Jack looking very agitated right now.

Misty started to back up, her frown still there as she tries to explain. "Jack, listen… I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!"

"Don't give me that excuse!" yelled Jack as he turned his direction towards Chris, "This was all your idea, wasn't it, Chris! You set me up for this! A replacement? More like a ringer to steal the show!"

"What? No, I swear I didn't know! I just got caught up in the heat of the battle!" pleaded Chris waving his hands up defensively from the verbal accusation.

Jack didn't listen as he continue on with his accusing. "You're Misty's manager, aren't you? Isn't it your job to support her? All you did today was come in here and ruin the shoot! If I were you, I would start looking for your next job!"

Misty's eyes flared up at that moment, clenching her fist. She did not take kindly to that kind of behavior, if it was direct to her she would accept it, but having Jack talk down on Chris like that was making her blood boil.

"That was not my intent I swear!" Chris yelled back his angry increase from the false claims Jack spouted.

"Stop it, Jack!" bellowed Misty, causing the two boys to be taken aback from her shouting, in an elegant and calm manner despite looking very angry. How can someone be both beautiful and angry at the same time without ruining their composure is a talent in itself.

"Chris is important to me… He's my manager… I'm not firing him!"

_Misty?_ Chris thought to himself, he didn't expect that she values him so much like that as his face turn slight pink.

"Wha…?" Jack was confused by this statement. Why would she care so much for this deadbeat?

"Then you have to take responsibility for putting this idiot… in front of the camera and ruining a whole day's work!"

_Honestly the duel didn't take ten minutes long and can't we re-record over the shoot? Shouldn't be too hard…_ Chris thought exasperatedly.

"Yes, I know. I will take full responsibility for what happened today," reassured Misty as Jack finally calm down.

"Oh…"

"If you're going to drop Chris, you'll have to drop me as well!" she declared surprising everyone, especially Chris who looked at her with wide shock eyes.

"Wha… Misty should you be doing that! What about your fan!" Chris asked.

"Misty, he's right, come on now, think about what you're saying…!" the Director chimed in expression his concern with Misty's decision.

Jack glared at the Director and barked at him. "Stay out of it. This is between me, Misty, and Chris!"

"Yes… sir…," the Director backed away.

"Humph…" Jack looked at Misty and Chris with an unreadable look on his face. "Why are you sticking up for a punk like that?"

Misty seems taken a back as her eyes narrow more intensely and small beads of sweat running down on her face.

"That's true… I think that's the first time I've heard her raise her voice like that…," said the Director expressing his thought on Misty's unusual behavior.

"Well, whatever… It's done now," said Jack, "Just be sure that this doesn't happen again during a shoot. So we'll call that a rehearsal, right?"

"I'm fine with that," sighed Chris in relief.

"Y-Yes! No problem!" the Director stuttered.

"Okay… later," resigns Jack as he leaves the sight with Mina tagging alongside him. The rest of the crew also packed up and left with the Director telling the next day for the shoot as they left leaving only Chris and Misty alone at the stadium.

Misty sighed a breath of relief as the whole fiasco as Chris always sighed with relief placing his hand on his forehead.

"Jack was really upset, but I think he's forgiven us now," said Misty.

"I hope so, that was going over the top a bit," shrugged Chris mentally exhausted about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of that… It was all my fault," frown Misty.

"Huh? No it wasn't! If I didn't play that card combo during the duel then we would've lost like it was suppose to! Don't blame yourself for what happen, I should of ask what the shoot was about. As your manger I've failed you," Chris verbal insult to himself.

"No it wasn't it was mine! Jack was definitely going easy on us in the duel, not only to make things more entertaining, but to teach kids watching the rules of dueling more clearly," Misty responded. "But if I was with the girl I was supposed to be partnered with… he would've won for sure even if he DID go easy on us."

"Are you saying you prefer to partner with the girl more so than me?" Chris jokingly said in a mock jealous manner.

"Wha-What? No I… didn't mean…" Misty was totally caught off guard by Chris's sly remark.

Chris waves his hand to dismiss her actions. "It's alright, I'm just teasing!"

"So mischievous," whispered Misty, "But we… you and I together… we beat them."

Misty's face darkens a bit. "You saw that boy cry when Jack lost, right?"

"Yeah… _didn't make me feel any good though_," stated Chris.

"That shows the burden that's on Jack's shoulders…" said Misty almost in an ominous manner.

"Jack has to portray himself as an invincible hero to keep those kids' dreams alive. He has to seek perfection even in rehearsal… to stay focused even during the production of a video for little kids…," Misty explained to Chris as he listens. "Because even if he is no longer king, the rules he lives by have not changed. He wants to put on duels that everyone can enjoy and get excited about, but despite all that… it was a little childish of me to get angry over such a small thing."

"Don't fret over it! You handle the situation a bit better than Jack did," Chris assured Misty as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The top model giggled at his sweet attempt and locks eyes with him.

"I did realize something from this last duel, though…," smiled Misty that causes Chris to perk up more, "That when you and I duel together, we can beat even someone as strong as the king. It's like we're…"

Misty never finishes her sentence as she looks away and blushes a bit. "Ah, never mind…"

Misty takes Chris' hand and pulls him along with her, before he gets a chance to say anything at all, heading over to the Downtown District.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Shall we grab something to eat and head home?" asked Misty dragging Chris with her.

"Like I have a choice in the matter? Sure!" chuckled Chris.

* * *

As Chris arrives home from his long day at work with Misty and ending the day with going out to eat with the top model, the young man lifts his fingers to his right cheek as he blushes a bit.

Just before parting away, the famous super model took a bold action that caught Chris completely off guard as she gave him… a little peck on the cheek before heading home and telling him to take care and to look forward to working with her again soon.

"_See ya tomorrow Chris!" said Misty as she slowly walks up to him and quickly gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and runs in the other direction leaving her manager stun by her action as she spins around with a deep shade of red on her cheeks. "And take care…"_

Honestly he doesn't know what goes through that girl's head sometimes, but Chris didn't mind. He chuckled to himself a bit too much in a dreamy manner before shaking it off and heading for bed.

Indeed… he will see her tomorrow. And with that he enters into his dream world.

* * *

**Author's Note: And here we are! Another chapter done, but currently without the duel segment to help speed through the story. Interesting fact though when I was dueling at this point during this gameplay using the Starter Deck we and Misty got knocked down to around 1000 LP left while Jack and his tag partner had like 5800 LP until I summoned "Levi-Dragon - Daedalus" with the help with "A Legendary Ocean" and used it to destroy all cards on the field, including Jack's Dark Designator monster or whatever it is that cannot be destroyed in battle and used the Terraforce card to get back the Legendary Ocean and since Jack and his partner couldn't summon any monsters in their turns and me and Misty took them down in one swoop.**

**In a way I overturn Jack like that which WASN'T suppose to happen in the script for the training video duel. Oh well. :P**

**The next chapter will cover the FINAL part of the Tag Force 4 story mode of Misty and I'm close to finishing Misty's last heart. I've beaten her before with the Starter Deck as it takes advantage of Misty's deck as well.**

**About the Dark Signer storyline part, it will be a while before I start that as I need to both complete Akiza's storyline and Misty's storyline to unlock it. So it will be away. And after that chapter I will include two more chapter that's not originally in the game to spice it up, like Chapter 2 (whenever I get to it).**

**Enjoy! And I hope you guys continue to read and review my story! And I like to give a shout-out to Zero-Nightmare and DarkScytheQueen for waiting very patient for the next chapter of this chapter.**

**Until next time my faithful readers! This is VirusChris signing off!**


	6. CH6: A Gift from Demons

**Author's Words: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter as I had to work on a major project for my College class and my final homework so I didn't have much time to work on this chapter at all. And, guess what? I finally GRADUATED for my Associate's Degree in Game Development so I'm on my way to becoming a game developer!**

**Enough with that already, it's time for the next exciting and final chapter of the game's storyline (with the next two chapters being completely originally and not from the game at all!) so let's get to it! Though I have to say I find the title of the game's chapter a little strange, but let's get to it!**

**Oh, and give like with the another chapters I added some things that never accord in the game like the opening for this chapter as it was too short in my opinion and it was a good chance to add more 'romance' in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Gift from Demons**

* * *

"_Misty, would you partake on a little dance with me?" asked Chris extending his hand out to a lovely young lady with long black hair dressed in a ravishing dark purple dress, with the laces tying around her neck and the upper part of her back exposed, that complemented on her figure as she took Chris' hand._

"_I would love to," Misty said coolly as she takes the young man's hand, who was dressed in a black tux with a black tie, black shoes, and white gloves. He even combed his hair back giving in a much more refined and mature look compare to his usually untamed and carefree look. To her, he looked dashing handsome and was the luckiest girl in the world to be with him as the two made their way to the dance floor._

_The two couple danced together as classic music is heard in the background, with other couples enjoying the party as well hosted by New Domino City's director for all people to come and enjoy after all their hard work helping the city._

"_I don't want this dream to ever end, milady," Chris mused as he draws his face closer to hers. His and Misty's lips ever drawing closer to each other…_

Chris smiled to himself in his sleep, pink hues painting his cheeks, as he continues to dream about myself and Misty dancing together at party under the chandelier when the lights glowing upon them as the two couple were the only ones on the dance floor with the others watching their lovely salsa.

"It seems like you're enjoying yourself," giggled a voice.

"Eh?" Chris muttered in his sleep just as he finally becomes aware of a familiar presence standing by the side of his bed.

"Good morning, Chris," Misty greeted Chris as he finally opens his heavy sleeping eyes from a well-deserved sleep from all the working he has been doing for the past few days as Misty's manager.

"I was just watching you sleep there for a few minutes," giggled Misty, "Looked like you had a _very_ pleasant dream."

Chris raised his eyebrows in a curious manner. "And, pray tell, is there a reason why you were watching me sleep?"

_I pray I didn't blurt out __**anything**__ from that dream! That would be SO awkward!_

"You're sleeping face looks adorable that's why, especially when you smile like that," Misty turned away with her hands behind her back, hiding her smile. "There's no work today and I don't want to go shopping either…"

_Well this is peculiar… I wonder what's on her mind…?_ Chris lifts an eyebrow at Misty's unusually nonchalantly attitude today.

"I just want to talk to you about something… Will you come out with me?" asked Misty, a little hopeful in her voice.

"Sure!" Chris echoing her thoughts as Misty gives him a warm smile and proceeds outside the house.

"Thank you!" But before Misty completely exits out of the door she peeks back in and says, "And, just for the record, I would _love_ to go out dancing with you my kind sir."

And with that, she leaves giggling to herself as Chris sat there gawking at her with an astonishing look on his face.

Chris' eye winces a bit and does a facepalm shaking his head back and forth in the palm of his hand with his face burning with embarrassment. _For the love of god… why?_

* * *

Chris and Misty were walking near the Highway, after several minutes of absolute silence the whole way there and honestly was making Chris a little unsettling about the whole trip and wondering what it is that Misty wanted.

Without warning Misty turns around and faces Chris with a strange mystifying smile on her face, looking directly into his eyes with hers.

"Hm, I suppose it was back during the Atlas Rising screening," Misty recall the not-so-distant event that happen on Chris' first job as Misty's new manager. "Remember when I dueled with you then?"

"Yes, how could I forget it was the first time we tag duel together," Chris spoke his mind. _Why is she bringing this subject up to date? Wait… is it…?_

Misty gave a playfully smile at Chris' sudden demeanor and nods in approval for his sharp mind. "Yes, that is what I'm bringing up again. I saw your destiny along with the destinies of our two opponents that night… You remember that much, don't you?"

Chris nods his head.

"Do you want to know what I saw…?" Misty's face turns ominous with a disdain smile.

Chris' eyes narrowed, but without remorse or fear in his voice. "What is it?"

"I saw you and I… dueling here, at this very place…"

"Say what?" Chris was taken aback… the destiny he was suppose to have is a duel against Misty!

"This may seem a little unexpected to you, but…

_Try __**very**__ my dear…_

"I've been thinking of dueling with you here for a long time now," Misty smiled with an upbeat tone just as she got her duel disk ready. "And… that time has finally come…"

"So that's what it is…" Chris muttered to himself, understanding deeper about the situation.

"Chris… Are you ready?" Misty prompted the question as she places her hand on her cards. She smile grew at the thought of dueling Chris and couldn't contain it anymore. "Even if you aren't… I'm afraid I can't wait any longer. Get ready…"

"I'm always ready…" Chris coolly shot back. _And Misty… I also wanted to duel you too!_

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Chris LP: 8000**

**Misty LP: 8000**

**[DUEL PART COMING IN JUNE!]**

* * *

"And that's my win, Misty," declared Chris as he secure the win of his duel however Misty as the black-haired diva frown in response, but it didn't seem like she was frowning because of the duel but something else deep in her heart. "Misty, is something wrong?"

"Chris…" Misty whispered, "You fight just like him…"

"Fight… like him? Who's 'him'?" Chris asked, unsure what she was talking about it.

"Why… are you so alike…?" Misty was lost in her own little world, not completely hearing what Chris was saying. "I knew you were…"

Misty walk over to where Chris was, and planted on her head into his chest.

"M-Misty? W-What's wrong! Are you OK!"

Misty didn't response, but looked up into Chris' eyes with the same sad expression and then gently pushed herself off of him.

Misty smiled to the bewildered Chris. "I'm sorry… You don't know what it is that I'm talking about, right? I'll tell you from the beginning…"

Misty cleared her throat and looked directly at Chris, a relaxed expression but serious tone in her eyes, as she unravels her tale. "You are so similar… to my little brother who passed away. The reason why I chose you as manager is because… you remind me of him…"

"I do?" Chris muttered.

"I told you my old manager got sick, but that wasn't really true… everyone was strongly against the idea, but I felt I had to ask you…" Misty smiled. "Are you disappointed that, that was the reason I chose you?"

"Honestly, I'm a little shocked. But I felt like… there was something behind that reason, when we first met you look surprise to see me like you've seen a ghost. But now I understand why, but I'm not mad. I'm glad, because I got the chance to know you better Misty and I wouldn't trade for anything in the world to change that," Chris said with heartfelt honestly and he looks at Misty with a deep and understanding expression.

"Thank you Chris…" Misty said, her eyes tearing up a bit. "I'm sorry I'm comparing you to my brother, but even you oversleeping everyday is just like him. I was always waking him up… just like I wake you up now."

Misty holds her hand over her chest. "So when I'm with you, I… I feel like I'm still with my little brother… In the duels we've had, I always said I was just dueling to read our opponents' fortunes, but that wasn't really true."

"I just wanted to be in a tag duel with you…" Misty's smile wavering as she says this, "My brother and I would always pair up and tag duel together… We had such a great connection. Dueling with you… brought me back to those days. When I'm dueling with you, everything seems to go back to how it used to be, that's the reason I dueled with you earlier, too… And it was just like I imagined it would be…"

_Misty…_

"The way you duel is almost exactly like him. That's when I thought it would be okay to tell you about what happened to him." Misty's eyes start to swell up and she recalls the fateful events that lead to her brother's death. "My brother was killed by the Arcadia Movement."

"What…?" this bit of information was the most shocking one of all to Chris.

"He went to see the duels in the Diamond Area and never came back…," Misty's voice begins to choke a little and she explains the next bit of detail, "His body was found almost unrecognizable a few days later."

Chris didn't know what to say to this, so he continues to listen and Misty pours her heart into telling him about the sad tale of her brother.

"Everybody thought it must have been the witch's doing," Misty said rather venomously.

_Wait… witch…? The witch, the Black Rose…? Does she mean Akiza?_

"The witch… but there was never any investigation carried out on Akiza Izinski. The only thing they did was a simple investigation on the Arcadia Movement," Misty gritted her teeth. "They didn't do anything more, no matter how much I pleaded with them to do so."

"Given what kind of organization the Arcadia Movement is, I have a feeling," Chris echoed out Misty's thoughts.

"Yes, I think the Arcadia Movement must have some kind of dirt on Sector Security… I don't know if there's even any dirt to be had on Sector Security, but that's the only explanation I can come up with," explained Misty, her fist shaking in angry.

"I'll never… I'll never be able to forgive the witch for what she's done…" Misty shouted out.

Misty started crying, tears trailing down her face. "After I lost my brother, I felt… empty. Just empty… the only thing that made me whole was my thirst for revenge. Revenge on Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement… I live the life I live for the sole purpose of completing that goal."

Misty directly her eyes at Chris, wiping away her tears as she gently smiles at him. "That's why I ask you for help, because you are so similar to my brother. Will you stick with me until the day I get my revenge? When you're by my side, I feel like my brother is watching over me."

"I'm not sure how I feel about getting revenge," Chris said a little doubting but rises his voice up with confidence, "But I will _never_ abandon you. I'm not sticking up for Akiza, but we don't know if she really did what she did but I will help you uncover the truth so no one will become victims like you again and put a stop to this. I can never turn a blind eye on someone who's suffering… especially you…"

Chris wraps his arms around Misty and holds her gently as Misty places her head between his chin and collarbone.

"I'm always with you, Misty…"

"Thank you… I really appreciate your kindness, Chris," said Misty as she steps back a bit. "Ahhh, talking about all of this makes me feel so much better! Thanks for listening!"

Chris simply returns a warm and knowingly gesture.

Misty looks back into Chris' eyes, "Chris, you know… I feel blessed to have you in my life. I mean, you are so much like my brother… and much more than that. Of course, it could also be the devil in disguise, but I don't care either way. As long as you're here with me, I'd give up anything for you, even my soul."

A rainstorm slowly hit, pouring rain everywhere. The two couple stands side by side under the rain, not caring that they were getting wet, as Misty holds Chris' hand tightly.

"If it means you'll stay by my side… forever…"

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is! What a finale to this chapter, or the game's final chapter on the Misty's storyline! I added the rain there for extra effect, since the game didn't have that in there and of course the dialogue from Chris which the main character of the story never speaks so we fill in the words in there for them!**

**Surprisingly a short chapter, but worry not because I have a little something special plan for the next two chapter! In the final chapter of this story I plan to have two different endings where it leads up to the Dark Signer Misty story and one where Chris leads… will I'm keep that under wraps as I'm not sure what to write down there.**

**I'll get to writing the Duel parts as quickly as I can as soon as I recover my old deck, so comment, opinions, reviews, whatever! Oh and about the original character story arcs, I might considered it as to fill in some stuff that Chris does when he isn't hanging out with his friends.**

**Not only that I plan to write a Sherry storyline as well from Tag Force 5, as I have ALL my data intact and (for reasons I have NO idea why the developers added) the Chris in there will be a different Chris or simply the same Chris, but only arriving at New Domino City at a much later time. Have no idea why the developers did that, since kept the same main character from the first three Tag Force games, but changed it between 4 and 5 since none of the characters in Tag Force 5 recognize the red hat dude from 4. Think of it as an alternate storyline.**

**Oh yeah, it will be some time before I get to work on the Dark Signer Misty arc as I need to complete Akiza's storyline as well to unlock Dark Signer Misty.  
**

**Until next time my faithful readers! This is VirusChris signing off!**


	7. CH7X: Love is Pure

**Author's Note: Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter of this story, however this one is very different from the other chapters as it is something I wanted to do for a while now, but after starting this fanfic.**

**WARNING: This following chapter is rated as M for Mature as this is a Lemon chapter. For those of you who do not know what it is, it means that the following content will explicit 'adult intimateness' between the following characters and if you do NOT wish to read about I advise skipping this chapter over to the next one. **

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love is Pure**

* * *

The rain continue to pour even harder than before as Chris leading Misty, while holding her hand, to his house as it was closer and to get dried off. Chris and Misty finally reaches Chris' house as he takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to his house, and as soon as they enter he locks (which he usually doesn't).

"Whew! Didn't realize it would be down pouring like that!" Chris said as he scans his now wet clothes.

"Indeed… and it doesn't look like it's going to be stopping anytime soon," Misty pointed out as she turns on the TV and listens to the news.

"Anyway why don't you do take a shower first? Don't want to catch a cold, right?" Chris offered, "Even though I don't have any **female** clothes for you to wear I'll get you something to wear."

"Teehee, why certainly. Thank you very much for hospitality," smiled Misty as she leaves the room and heads to the washroom, where Chris has kindly pointed and gave her some fresh towels to use and a set of fresh clothes, as he takes off his shirt and jacket and throws them into washer, in the laundry room, to get them washed as soon as possible as he returns to watch the news.

It mention how the mini-storm will continue on until morning so it looks like Misty won't be leaving anything soon and luckily they don't have work tomorrow.

_So much for shopping tomorrow…_ Chris laughed to himself.

"I'm done, you're free to use the shower now… Chris…?" Misty called out as she stepped out from the washroom, wearing a regular white t-shirt and black shorts (Chris doesn't have a lot of variety when it comes to clothing), and stops in her tracks as she notices his exposed upper body.

He has a well-tone, but not very muscular, workout body with a faint shape of his abs on his stomach that indicates that he excises on a regular basis which shows how strong and healthy his body is. Misty couldn't help but study and observe very detail and inch of his sleek handsome body, as her cheek get painted with pink rose hues.

"Really? Thanks, Misty! You can take your wet clothes to the laundry room over there, mine's already getting washed. By the way the storm will keep on going until tomorrow morning, you might want to call your apartment that you will be staying out for tonight. You're welcome to stay here if you like," Chris replied as he gets some fresh towels to use and heads to the washroom to take a shower.

"Ah… yes," Misty dumbfoundedly answers.

"Misty…? You OK?" Chris asked as Misty wasn't herself right now.

"Oh? Ah! Yes, yes I'm fine! Sorry about that, and thank you for letting me stay here for the night. I'll call my apartment away to let the staff know I'll be staying at my manager's place for tonight," said Misty as she picks up the room and dials.

"OK then!" Chris walks into the washroom on that note.

Misty's heart continues to beat at a rhythm pace as her face heats up remember about Chris' half-exposed body.

_I never realized… how… how hot he looks with his shirt and jacket off…_

She shakes off her steamy thoughts and she speaks to the speaker on the phone.

After a few minutes Chris emerges from the washroom with a red t-shirt and black shorts (really he needs more variety of clothing here!) with the rest of his wet clothes and brings it over to the laundry room to get them wash.

"Alright, Misty would you like something to eat? I'll cook us something," Chris asked heading over to the kitchen next.

"You cook? I did not know that, you sure you're not from catering?" Misty jokily jabs at Chris.

"Very funny… want would you like?"

After a few suggestions Chris whipped up a quick and enjoyable meal for the two of them to have. The two finished their meals and Chris takes the dishes and washes them as Misty sits at the table drinking her cup of water watching Chris.

"Is something wrong Misty?" Chris asked as he spots Misty at the corner of his eye watching him.

"Oh nothing," Misty replied not taking her eyes off of Chris as she continues to sip her cup of water.

Chris nods and resumes his chore cleaning the dishes, but as he continues to clean them and as soon as he got to cleaning the knife he was using to cut his steak he cook he almost dropped it and cut his finger which Chris caught quickly before it could happen and sighing in relief. However Misty also watched the event that played out as she was drinking her water, and her worried protective nature kicked that she got up immediately to see if he was OK but something didn't go as planned.

"Ahh!"

"What, what is it? Misty…?" Chris retracts at the sound of Misty's sudden shriek as he turns around to see what's wrong to see that Misty accidentally spilled water all over her white t-shirt she had in her mouth still as she bolted up. The water was seeping through the shirt giving Chris a good look at Misty's…

Ah! No time for that, Chris rushes out of the room to get her a nice towel to dry herself. "Hold on! I'll get you a towel!"

"Wait! It's OK, you don't have to! Allow me!"

Chris found and got the towel first and hurries back to Misty who was standing near Chris' bed as the black-haired youth comes rushing back without signs of slowing down.

"Here you go-!"

"You don't need-!"

Both of them crashed into one another and landed onto of Chris' bed with Chris on top of Misty with his towel in his hand right where the wet stain was… which happens to be Misty's bosom.

"Ah! S-Sorry Misty… I didn't mean…!"

However Chris was distracted as something else caught his attention more. Chris' eyes jogged down and up as he couldn't keep his eyes off of Misty in the compromising position they were in. The water had drenched the top of her shirt showing her lovely assets to show right in front of him as Chris was completely speechless of the sight of Misty's perfect curves.

"Chris… please, don't stare too much," Misty moaned in a low and embarrassed tone as she averts her eyes away, blushing from Chris taking in the view. He knew she was beautiful, but this was breath-taking and wasn't sure how to respond to her like this.

"Sorry Misty! It's just that you're so beautiful and… and…!"

Chris couldn't say anything more as something soft pressured itself against his lips, just when something probed itself in between dancing all around. The sensation was something entirely new to him, especially since it was his first kiss, and he returned Misty's gesture with the same passion and vigor as he jerks his head closer to hers.

After what seemed like hours the two broke their kiss, panting quite a bit from the lack of oxygen, looking at each others' redden faces with gazing tints in their eyes.

"Chris… I love you," Misty whispers to Chris after breaking from the kiss, panting a little.

"I love you, too, Misty…" Chris answers back as the two of them resume their kissing.

Misty, who had her arms wrapped around Chris' neck, slowly works her way to his chest feeling the tone and movements of his muscles until she moves her hands underneath his shirt and slowly lifts it up, with Chris complying to her action removing his shirt all together to show his bare toned chest which Misty blushed so more as she looks at Chris' upper naked body.

"Misty… can I…?" Chris started to ask as Misty simply nods her head.

Chris reaches of the bottom of Misty's shirt and pulls it up to her collarbone. Misty looks away shyly as Chris examines her large globes adoring her features, each with a pinkish tint, and white skin. Chris moves his head closer and Misty lets out a soft low moan from her mouth as Chris sucks on her large bosom without much resistance. Using his right hand, Chris plays with Misty's right side, twisting and teasing her.

"It… it feels… so… good!" Misty moaned as she places her hands on the back of her boyfriend's head. He continues to play and tease her chest as Misty's cries increase and become more exotic, causing Chris to become intoxicated to the sound of her voice.

"Chris! Let me return the favor now…" Misty beckoned, as Chris retracts his head from her bosom and sits up straight and unzips the front of his shorts. Misty's eyes widen a bit as she looks at Chris' most impressive feature erected completely and her face begins to heat up with a sultry smile on her face.

"I'm quite lucky to have you… any woman would want you for this," Misty giggled as she pulled his member closer to her. "How about I use this?"

And she then clamps down on him with her chest, as Chris lets out a small sound as Misty wraps around him and draws in her head closer taking him inside her mouth as well. The sensation was so overwhelming that Chris moaned in great pleasure what he was feeling right now. Her tongue moves back and forth, licking the tip at the same time, as Misty playfully attack Chris with her most prominent features and use them to her advantage.

Chris thrusts back and forth, and increases his rhythm and tempo each passing minute, as he places his hands on Misty's shoulders to give him balance. He could start to feel the tension slowly rising in his lower body as he was reaching in his limit very soon.

"Ha… ha… ha… Misty, I'm starting to feel it…" Chris breathed out in an exotic tone. Misty lets go of him, licking her lips to savor his taste, and beams at him with the most dreamy and happy expression.

"Then let's go straight to the main event," Misty cooed as Chris positions himself in front of her. Misty looks on as Chris places himself at her entrance, a very beautiful sight with a pinkish interior, as he slowly enters with the tip touching her flower. He slides in careful and slowly to make sure not to hurt her, as Misty winces with her eyes tearing up, as Chris feels the sensation of something tearing and looks at Misty.

"Misty! Are you alright?" Chris panicked thinking he had hurt her.

"It's alright… I'm just… I'm just glad my first time is with you," Misty happily cried out as she pulls Chris in and kisses him passionately with Chris wrapping his arms around her in a tight embracement. She starts to relax a little and slowly follows the rhythm of Chris movement, moaning with each thrust and become louder and more eccentric with each one.

Chris lifts Misty up and switches places with her, with him lying on the bed and her on top of him bobbing up and down panting more and more. Misty's grips Chris' shoulders firmly as she increases her tempo and speed, feeling every detail of Chris' member inside of her as she tightens more around him each time he goes in deeper causing her to groan in pleasure.

"Faster… faster…! So… so good…!" Misty moans, her breathing becoming hectic and heavier.

Chris grips her waist even more then as his tension increases with each thrust into Misty, going deeper inside of her with every inch of his being. Chris breathing becomes irregular as well as more than a half an hour of making love to Misty reaches its climax.

"Misty… I'm about to…!" Chris clenched his teeth as the tension in the lower part of his body was reaching the breaking point.

"Go… go ahead! You can do it… inside!" Misty panted back as Chris increased his rhythm and tempo pounding ever more fiercely than before as Misty lefts out more exotic cries of pleasure. He works his way back to Misty's chest, squeezing and groping them ever more profoundly as it increases Misty's sensation even more.

_This is my limit…!_

"AHHHHHH!" Misty lefts out a satisfying moan after Chris releases all the tension he has built up inside of her. Misty's breathing slowly slows down as she collapsing into Chris' body, with him collapsing in bed lying on his back with her on top of him on his right side.

"That… that was… amazing… Chris," Misty cooed in a low and sultry voice as she cuddles closer to him.

"Yeah… it was…" Chris replied back as he places his head on top of Misty as the two of them slowly drift to sleep.

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

At the break of dawn the sun's rays shine through the semi-open blinds and the lights finds its way on Chris' face, causing him to stir and wake up. As he slowly shifts himself in his bed from his spot he looks down on his left side to see his sleeping goddess, Misty, resting ever so peacefully and sounding as ever to match her beautiful.

With every breathe she takes her body moves up and down in rhythm to match her and Chris' heartbeat as Chris lays there watching her. Chris smiles at her and he brushes the bangs of her face to catch a glimpse of her smiling face. He looks outside the semi-opened blinds to see that it was morning already and the storm has ended.

"Misty… Misty wake up," Chris whispers into Misty's ear to awaken her. She slowly opens her eyes and pulls herself up, yawning a bit, and looks at Chris with the same flirty and passionate smile she had last night.

"Good morning, Chris. That was quite a night, wasn't it?" Misty coolly says as she strokes Chris' chest with her fingers.

Chris blushes a bit and looks away shy. "Yeah… yeah it was. It was the best night of my life!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Misty tugs Chris' arm. "And you know what, we have the day off too today."

"Even though the storm is gone, what do you have in mind?" Chris asked with a smug look on his face, but he knew the answer to that already.

Misty wraps her arms around him and she pulls him closer to her, "Something fun… and enjoy all morning all."

Misty draws Chris closer to her as their heads were practically touching each other as she plants on her lips over his and the two couple shares a passionate kiss with one another as Misty pulls Chris back into bed with her to resume last night engagement.

For the rest of the day, the two young couple enjoys each other's company to the fullest and express their love for one another all day long.

* * *

**Author's Note: For those of you who have read it, I hope you enjoyed it as this is my FIRST Lemon story/chapter I've ever written before as I wasn't too sure how I go about writing this so I kept some 'reference' vague so it wasn't too bad. Honestly I have no idea but it took me longer than I thought to write this chapter and some scenes didn't go as I originally planned but it works out better this way. Because I couldn't think of a great way to get them into bed, I already started to work on and finished the next chapter already. And it seems kinda short doesn't it?**

**Sorry that's why I had the rain scene last chapter, to build up to this chapter and to get things heated. ^_^**

**Now with that over, it's time for the Ending part of this story.**

**Until next time my faithful readers! This is VirusChris signing off!**


	8. CH8: The Twin Path of Darkness

**Chapter 8: The Twin Path of Darkness**

* * *

**ENDING PART A: Path to Darkness**

It's already been a few days since the events with Misty telling Chris everything about her little brother and the Arcadia Movement that was involved with her brother's death, and particular pointing to Akiza as the culprit. Misty told Chris to stay out of trouble and not get involved with the Arcadia Movement, as she doesn't know what she would do without him if something happen to him because of the Arcadia Movement and won't forgiven herself since she told him about them.

Chris was staying at home for the meanwhile as Misty gets her clients and studio to give her a couple weeks off for vacation, which Chris really knows what she's really planning, as Chris fine-tunes his deck to make sure it's the best it can be and to help Misty when the time comes… but he isn't so sure.

The Arcadia Movement… and Akiza Izinski… did she really kill Misty's brother or was it someone else from the Arcadia Movement that did that? He didn't know very much about it and its members or their charismatic leader Sayer, but he was pretty sure they have documents of everything they did to keep track of everything since the Sector Security can't do anything about it.

However Misty told him not to go and stay at home, but what should he do?

Does he follow his instinct to discover the truth on his own by investigating the Arcadia Movement or does he listen to his heart and stay at home to not make Misty worry and possible get himself into deep trouble with the Arcadia Movement?

Chris' decision is…

To listen to his heart and wait for Misty, it possible be better if there was two of them instead of him foolish running in there. True, if he gone on his own maybe he could discover the truth without much detection but he'll never know now.

Chris continues to read all the articles on the Arcadia Movement by surfing the net as well as looking up new dueling tips and strategies to counter any moves Sayer or Akiza might make if Misty and he got in a duel with them. It has been many hours as Chris continues to do his research and looks at the time and realizes it has become late.

Shifting from his chair he heads for the door and walks outside to get some fresh air as he looks up to see the full moon tonight in the clear cloudless sky. The darkness around him was beautiful, even with the moon's light glowing from above, it made him calm and peaceful like everything was right.

Getting plenty of fresh air Chris retreats back into his house to get a good night's sleep. Meanwhile, at Misty's apartment, the Top Model also does research on the Arcadia Movement as she closes her computer and walks over to the window. She has dark robes on, different from her usually clothing, and strange markings on her face as well as her sclera was mysteriously black instead of the normal white and her irises were not green instead of blue.

She looks up at the moon and sighs a worrisome sigh. She was about to make her move on the Arcadia Movement for taking her little brother away from her, but can she guarantee Chris' safety? The only person left in the world that meant everything to her? But what if she left him alone and something happen to him? She cannot risk it, she must keep him close to her at all cost to make sure he's safe.

Taking one final look at the moon and leaves her apartment. "Soon…. I will have my revenge."

* * *

**ENDING PART B: Path to Crimson**

It's already been a few days since the events with Misty telling Chris everything about her little brother and the Arcadia Movement that was involved with her brother's death, and particular pointing to Akiza as the culprit. Misty told Chris to stay out of trouble and not get involved with the Arcadia Movement, as she doesn't know what she would do without him if something happen to him because of the Arcadia Movement and won't forgiven herself since she told him about them.

Chris was staying at home for the meanwhile as Misty gets her clients and studio to give her a couple weeks off for vacation, which Chris really knows what she's really planning, as Chris fine-tunes his deck to make sure it's the best it can be and to help Misty when the time comes… but he isn't so sure.

The Arcadia Movement… and Akiza Izinski… did she really kill Misty's brother or was it someone else from the Arcadia Movement that did that? He didn't know very much about it and its members or their charismatic leader Sayer, but he was pretty sure they have documents of everything they did to keep track of everything since the Sector Security can't do anything about it.

However Misty told him not to go and stay at home, but what should he do?

Does he follow his instinct to discover the truth on his own by investigating the Arcadia Movement or does he listen to his heart and stay at home to not make Misty worry and possible get himself into deep trouble with the Arcadia Movement?

Chris' decision is…

To follow his gut and investigate the Arcadia Movement on his own to discover the truth about Misty's little brother. Was it reckless and foolish, yes? But he had to make sure that they discover the real culprit and prevent Misty from destroying the wrong, and possibly innocent, person and drive herself down in despair and madness.

Chris closes his computer after finish finalizing all of the strategies and his deck to help him against any situation if something goes wrong and he has to duel Sayer or Akiza or both of them at the same time on his own. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that as Chris was quite the stealthy person so he'll get in and out to avoid that possible outcome.

Looking at the time and seeing it was getting closer to midnight, Chris shuts off all the lights and enters into the cold, cool, calm night air under the beautiful full moon. He didn't have a moment to waste, he had to do this before Misty comes back looking for him and worrying where he went, but when he gets back he's pretty sure she's scold her severely about what he did (or what he's going to do right now) for his reckless action.

Time was short as he leaves for the Arcadia Movement, with the full moon watching over and… Chris couldn't help it but it looked like he saw a faint image of a red… or was it a crimson… dragon in the sky just a moment ago looking down on him? Maybe he was imagining it as he hurries to his destination.

_O he who is not blessed as a Signer… please trend careful and heal the heart of the young Dark Signer girl… I shall give you my guidance and protection for your bravery young one…_

…

…

…

After several hours Chris has infiltrated and found the secret documents at the Arcadia Movement, and found out they were planning on burning these documents tomorrow night, and escapes without bumping into either Sayer or Akiza or any other Arcadia Movement members. What luck he had! Maybe that crimson-colored dragon illusion he saw earlier was a god granting him luck? Maybe… just maybe…

Anyway he found what he was looking for and was shock to discover the REAL truth about Misty's little brother and the potentially dirt the Arcadia Movement had on Sector Security which was on the director Mr. Goodwin… surprisingly.

It was Sayer who killed Misty's little brother, as he was also a psychic duelist but with weak powers, and he pushed him too far in an experiment which took his life and tossed his body in one of the areas after Akiza's psychic outburst to throw blame on her (whether this is intentional or not or maybe just convenient) after he proofed no use to him.

The realization of his shocking and horrifying truth make Chris sick to his stomach and want to puke. How could he do that to a little kid and how could he do that to his most important member of his group, Akiza? This man was inhuman and must be brought down to justice, and Chris will make sure he pays for his crimes. He had to get this information to Misty as quickly as possible before she makes a terrible grave mistake.

Upon arriving back home, a figure stood outside his house looking back and forth frantically for the person who lived here. Chris had shut off his phone to prevent it from going off when he snuck in the Arcadia Movement building so he wouldn't get capture. Upon closer inspection he realizes it's Misty… or what appeared to be her as she was wearing a dark robe with strange markings on it as well as her face and her eyes where green with black sclera. What happen to her? But it didn't matter to him, underneath it all she was still Misty. His Misty.

As Chris crept closer Misty turns her eyes in his direction alerted and suddenly realizes it was him as her face sinks into a warm relief smile, but marches up to him in a scowl so after and scolds him.

"Chris! Chris… where did you go! Don't tell me you…!"

"Sorry Misty! I thought it would be easier if I snuck in on my own at an earlier time and find the secret document without much detection."

"Do you realize what could of happen to you! He could've been caught or hurt… o-or even worse! Do you know how I would feel if you were… to sudden disappear from the world?" Misty scolded as she starts expresses her deepest feeling in the end. Chris was everything to her… if he, if he were taken away from her like her little brother was she would die a broken heart but not before punishing the people of took her away.

"I'm sorry… but I found out they were planning on burning these documents tomorrow in the morning to prevent anyone from snooping around for them!" Chris said as he shows the documents to Misty. "And it has information on your brother… about how he died."

"W-What!"

Without a second notices she looks at the documents that Chris handed to her and read it all. Her teeth clenched as she read it, scoffing at the most hideous parts about the man's treatment of the body and sneers the papers with all her might. Her body shakes and trembles uncontrollable as Chris places his hands on her shoulder bringing her back to reality as she smiles at his kind act.

"Thank you… Thank you, Chris. Now I know the truth… so Akiza never killed my brother, but it was Sayer and placed the blame on her. I have been deceived quite thoroughly," Misty sighed to herself, "However now I know how I should get my revenge on now, to make sure my little brother rest in peace."

"And after that it will be over?" Chris prompted the question as seeing Misty in those dark robes hinted to something more and ominous.

Misty's face downed into a frown and turned away not wanting Chris to see her as she is. "That's… I cannot say for sure, but I will be fighting others besides Sayer… for it is my destiny and fate."

Chris wasn't sure about what she was talking about, but he knew he had to help her… save her from this fate. So all that reminds for him to do is to protect her and finding a way to save her from her cruel fate.

There is a way to save her… Just continue protecting her… for I will not abandon the sad souls of those cursed by the Wicked Gods…

A voice whispered in Chris' mind as a clear image of a crimson dragon shown in his mind's eye. Even though he wasn't sure what the dragon meant, he knew what is was as he has heard and read the legends about it… the Crimson Dragon.

Chris wraps his arms around Misty, shocking her from his sudden warm embracement, as he whispers into her eyes.

"Don't worry… I never leave your side and I will protect, we'll find a way around this. Because I want you to be there with me for the future," Chris coos as Misty just melts into his arms.

Even though he wasn't a Signer, he'll find a way to save Misty and even the other Dark Signers from their cruel fate. A world with everything is bright and beautiful, both in the light of day and dark of night, so much more peaceful and better for him… and her and for the rest of the world.

Chris secretly plans with the Crimson Dragon to discover the way to saving their souls…

He's no Signer, no Dark Signer, not even hero just him, as himself, a strange yet normal young man shaping his own fate on his own hands as the Crimson Dragon shows him a vision of his future that will come true.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The final, FINAL, chapter is the Epilogue chapter which tells what becomes of Chris and Misty after their stories together and I already finished it before even writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the Ending part which leads off to the Dark Signer Misty arc and one where Chris does his best to try and helps Misty learn the truth and prevent her from dueling Akiza.**

**Thank you for the support you readers have given me be reviewing this story and dropping some advice now and again, I truly see you love this story and I'm glad! ^_^**

**And sorry if the ending of Ending Part B sounded corny or anything but I couldn't help myself to writing it but it was originally plan to end at the Chris whispering into Misty's ear. Honestly I named it "Crimson" for the fact Chris wears Red and Black color clothing and crimson is a "dark red" color with the dark referring to the black color for darkness and red just for red which points out to Chris walking down a path to save Misty in his own way. I threw in the Crimson Dragon randomly as I never planned or thought to include it seeing as Chris isn't a Signer and all but it sort of stuck it in there when a god watching over him to help him and the Crimson Dragon's purpose is to save the world and the people (and if people have saw the anime ending of the Dark Signer arc you'll know what happens to most of the Dark Signers).  
**

**And good news for everyone I finally beaten Akiza's Storyline so I can start off with the Dark Signer Misty story every soon! Stay tune for that, and I hope you enjoy it as well!**

**By the way, if you haven't noticed, I FINALLY got Chapter 2 done and upload to this story so check it out when you have the time!  
**

**Until next time my faithful readers! This is VirusChris signing off!**


	9. CH9: Restless Days

**Chapter 9 [EPILOGUE]: Restless Days**

* * *

After many years, and many events, a certain young woman tends to her household works and cleans the dishes as she prepares setting up the table for dinner. Misty, the now retired Super Model, happily hums to herself as she washes the dishes as a pair of little hands grabs her dress and yanks it to get her attention as Misty looks down to greet her children.

"Lucy, Suzy… is there something you my sweeties?" Misty asked in a gentle motherly tone to her daughters.

Lucy and Suzy were twin sisters, both of the age of 11, and had black hair like their mother and blue eyes. Lucy has short shoulder length hair that spike out at the bottom while Suzy had long black hair, just like her mother, and both of them had the same bangs like their hair covering their forehead.

"Mommy, mommy! When is Daddy coming home today?" Lucy asked rather impatiently.

"Your father will be home tonight, you know how hard his work at Industry Illusions is especially as a Graphics Designer," Misty reassures her daughter as she playfully pats her head.

Just then a little boy, by the age of 7 comes running in and shouting, with spiky black-hair and teal eyes. "Daddy's back everyone!"

"Thank you, Toby," said Misty to her youngest child.

The boy Toby is named after Misty's late brother, which her husband suggest to name their son after which Misty happy obliged to.

Just then a young-looking man, who is in his 30's, comes waltzing in to greet his family. "Hey everyone, did you miss me?"

"Daddy!" the children scream and they rush over and tackle their father into the ground.

"Omph! You got me!" he laughed.

"Now, now, children you must've do that to your father. Hurry up dear, I need help setting up the table," Misty called out as she shooed her children off of their father.

"Of course darling, anything for you!" he openly cheered and he gets up and heads for the kitchen as his wife shakes her head at her husband's usually upbeat childish attitude as he sets up the table for dinner time.

At the dinner table the family enjoy their meal that Misty cook for them and discuss how everyone's day went, with the children bouncing back and forth asking questions on how their parents' day went and the both of them answer their questions. Just as it was getting close to bedtime their son, Toby, asked a ever interesting question.

"Hey mommy, daddy, how did you two first met?" asked their youngest child as both parents eyes widen up a bit in surprise as their kids never ask them that question before.

"Yeah, yeah! I want to know, tell, tell!" Suzy said enthusiastically.

"Can you tell us, I want to know how mommy and daddy fall in love with each other!" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes.

"Well… Chris, shall we tell them?" Misty prompted the question directly at her husband, who also shared his blushing state.

"I don't see why not," Chris nervously scratches the back of his head as he told his how he met Misty and became her manager soon after and detail the events they shared together (well skimming over some parts of their lives they don't think should be shared with the kids) and concluded his story when he purpose to Misty one day during their trip in Paris where she accepted in tears.

Misty blushed furiously as her husband told their lives together to their children as they listen in anticipation and giggled at some parts and awwww in others.

"Alright, time for bed kids!" Chris clapped his hands to signal it was time for bedtime.

"Awww… can you tell us one more bedtime story, first?" asked Lucy giving her best puppy dog face to her father.

"Alright… **just** one story and that's it? OK?" said Chris mustering up a playfully glare at his children as they scurried off to bed.

"Promise, daddy!" replied Toby as he and his sisters went into their bedroom.

"Energetic little rascals, aren't they?" mused Chris shaking his head at his children playful attitudes.

"Indeed, I wonder where they get it from?" Misty jokily teases her husband with that comment.

"Excuse me? What was that dear?" Chris poked back.

"Nothing, it's just that my husband is quite energetic and childish sometimes," Misty said as she draws in closer to her husband.

"And whose fault was that, choosing to spend time with that childish guy?" Chris wraps his arms around his wife. "Do you wish could change all that has happen?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't change what we've been through together for the world," Misty quietly said as she locks lips with her husband in a short and sweet kiss.

"Nor would I, now then let's not keep the kids waiting," said Chris as the happy family of five sit down of relax and quiet evening of dinner and enjoying many more years together in peace.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention an Epilogue chapter I was planning to do… actually I forgot I was going to do one actually. Anyway as you can tell this takes place after the events Yu-gi-oh! Tag Force 4 or basically the Dark Signer arc and the rest of the anime's story.**

**You finally get to see what becomes of Chris and Misty in the distant future, and I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter! And with that it's done, this Yu-gi-oh! Tag Force fanfic is over and done with and I thank each and everyone who supported this fanfic and stuck with it to the very end and continue to read it!**

**Now it's time to work on my other projects, I still have other fanfic stories needed to be written and completed! And look forward to the Dark Signer Misty and Sherry storylines in the future! I know you're going to love them!**

**Until next time my faithful readers! This is VirusChris signing off!**


End file.
